Необратимые превращенияII: Новая надежда
by tinka1976
Summary: Продолжение фика "Необратимые превращения", автор ericell. Два года назад Эрик стал оборотнем, Келли чуть не умерла, став избранной вампирского Черного кристалла, Светлый маг Горацио Кейн вернул свою Силу. Новая встреча с героями и новая надежда...
1. Chapter 1

Огромная полная луна всходила над миром. Разумеется, где-нибудь на другом краю света в этот же самый момент всходило или, наоборот, садилось солнце. И все же у Келли было такое впечатление, что эта луна и освещенные ею заросли и есть весь мир. Она отвела взгляд от зеленоватого светящегося круга на небосклоне, и на мгновение показалось, что вокруг стоит кромешная мгла. Крепко зажмуриться, сосчитать до десяти… И вот уже пальмы приветливо машут темными листьями, вполне различимыми на фоне угольно-черного неба. Машут? Или подсказывают затаившемуся в зарослях зверю, где находится беззащитная и столь желанная добыча? Келли потянулась, словно огромная кошка, на оголившемся животе в такт пульсу затрепетал узел, в который были связаны полы легкой блузки. Довольно рассмеялась, представив себе, как огромный зверь сейчас мультяшно сглотнул слюну и жарко задышал, вывалив язык из пасти. На секунду ей захотелось видеть и чувствовать, как он - и вдруг судорогой прошедшее по позвоночнику ощущение мгновенной болью ударило в голову и открыло Келли совсем другую ночь.

Темнота никуда не исчезла, просто вдруг наполнилась оттенками. Не банальные черный-серый-белый, нет, все вокруг было окрашено в почти неотличимые от черного, но такие разные цвета! Темно-зеленый, густой, почти до черноты, такой же густой темно-лиловый, и темно-терракотовый, и темно-серый… Каждая клеточка тела вдруг ощутила прохладу ночи, и соленость каким-то чудом пробравшегося с океана в чащу ветерка, и запах накопленного за день тепла, которое теперь возвращала в воздух природа… Ночь наполнилась звуками. Где-то что-то капало и журчало, шелестело и шуршало, чавкало и пело…

Метаморфоза длилась какое-то мгновенье, а затем все непривычные, удивительно яркие ощущения свернулись и тонкой струйкой втянулись куда-то в самую глубь существа. Келли тряхнула волосами, откидывая их за спину – и побежала, легко и быстро, будто по широкому ровному полю, а не по еле различимой тропинке в зарослях. Мгновенного озарения хватило, чтобы знать, где прячется ее грозный преследователь. Разумеется, он оказался совсем не с той стороны, где она ожидала, зверь сделал круг и зашел со спины, и, если бы Келли вдруг не решила довериться интуиции, той самой, которая сейчас безошибочно подсказывала ей повороты и выступающие корни, игра была бы уже проиграна.

Заросли закончились внезапно, под ногами оказался песок небольшого дикого пляжа, Келли на секунду замерла, соображая, в какую сторону метнуться, но долго раздумывать ей не дали. Огромный темный зверь бесшумно выпрыгнул из чащи, всем весом теплого мягкого тела обрушиваясь на Келли, по-кошачьи обнимая ее передними лапами и по-щенячьи восторженно повизгивая при этом. Он победил! Два тела покатились по песку, золотистые искры окутали их мерцающей пеленой, и вот уже не звериное, а смуглое человеческое тело прижимается к ней, ведь сильными мужскими руками обнимать куда удобнее, чем когтистыми звериными лапами.

- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - успевает проворчать Келли, прежде чем у нее не остается возможности говорить.

Впрочем, говорить ей сейчас и не хочется, потому что запах, этот чуть резковатый, дикий какой-то аромат, как всегда после превращения, щекочет ноздри, заставляя губы впиваться в губы, подрагивая от возбуждения, и Келли обвивает ногами бедра мужа – как тесны эти проклятые джинсы! Сейчас вся она поглощена желанием стать с ним единым целым, поглотить его, или быть поглощенной самой – неважно. Скомканная рубашка остается где-то в песке, Келли приходится на миг отстраниться, чтобы позволить стянуть с себя джинсы, но это не помеха поцелуям. Попробуй, угадай, каким будет следующий, глубоким или мягким, страстным или нежным, быстрым или столь долгим, что кажется, еще миг – и они задохнутся оба. Белье – не помеха, а Эрик разделся еще перед игрой, и теперь ничто не мешает прижаться друг к другу так сильно, как это только возможно. Волна окатывает разгоряченные тела – они выкатились за линию прибоя – и вместе с волной, обнимающей спину, Келли наконец ощущает проникающую в нее напряженную плоть.

- Мучитель, - шепчет Келли между поцелуями, потому что первые движения столь же неспешны, как накатывающие волны, но ритм нарастает, и им больше нет дела до волн, есть только волны их собственных движений, сильнее, чем прибой, глубже, чем океан, и бешеный водоворот наслаждения против всех законов не тянет на дно, а уносит их за облака, выше звезд, и пронзающая вспышка ярче солнца… И это правильно, ведь что может быть прекраснее, чем любовь?

...

- Тебе ни к чему простывать, - шепот такой тихий, что расслышать его удается лишь потому, что губы, произносящие эти слова, касаются уха.

Келли улыбается, не открывая глаз – шевелиться ей совершенно не хочется. И, понимая это, Эрик берет ее на руки, и несет к палатке, но не внутрь, а на расстеленное возле нее одеяло. Келли смотрит сквозь ресницы, как разгорается огонь, освещая смуглое лицо и обнаженное тело мужа. Желания нет, оно полностью удовлетворено, но желание просто любоваться им не пропадает никогда.

- Мой муж – оборотень, - мурлыкающе растягивая слова, говорит Келли, когда Эрик устраивается рядом, крепко обняв ее сзади и завернувшись вместе с ней в одеяло.

- Угу, - соглашается Эрик, и Келли понимает, что он улыбается. – Серый волк, умыкнувший свою златовласку.

- Эрик… - Келли на мгновение умолкает. – Ты не подумай, мне нравится играть в эту игру, но ты точно не хочешь проводить больше времени в обществе себе подобных? Может, хотя бы приглашать Меган в гости… Или съездить в отпуск в резервацию?

- Ну, насчет резервации идея, может, и неплоха… - задумчиво тянет Эрик. – Не столько даже для меня, сколько для тебя…

- Я не собираюсь превращаться в оборотня! – с шутливым ужасом восклицает Келли.

- Да, но я подумал, что тебе захочется пообщаться с теми женщинами, которые рожали детей-оборотней и растили их.

- Эрик… - состояние расслабленности исчезает моментально. Келли замирает, закусив губу. – Эрик, ты пошутил?

- Что такое, Кел? – Эрик приподнимается на локте, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. – Чего ты так испугалась?

- Ты пошутил?

- Нет, я не шутил, - серьезно отвечает Эрик. – Чего ты так перепугалась?

- Ты не можешь знать! – протестует Келли с непонятной ему горячностью. – Нет!

- Дорогая, - Эрик улыбается, и в его карих глазах вдруг проскальзывает пронзительно-зеленая искра. – Человек не может знать, а зверь просто ощущает это.

Келли рывком садится, обхватывая колени руками и пряча в них лицо. Эрик молча гладит ее напряженную спину.

- Послушай, - негромко говорит он некоторое время спустя. – Я понимаю, какие воспоминания это у тебя вызывает…

Келли всхлипывает, негромко и горько.

- Послушай, - в глазах Эрика настоящее страдание. – В этот раз все будет не так, я обещаю.

- Эрик, как ты можешь обещать это? – не поднимая головы, бормочет Келли.

- Послушай, - снова повторяет Эрик, как заклинание. – Ведь мы справились в тот раз, хотя казалось, все уже потеряно. Теперь я умею гораздо больше, да и Горацио не даст тебя в обиду, ты же знаешь. Единственное, что сейчас действительно имеет значение, хочешь ли ты этого ребенка? Кел, готова ли ты к тому, что наш ребенок может оказаться оборотнем?

Келли неожиданно оборачивается и улыбается сквозь слезы. Затем ложится, прижавшись к груди мужа, подложив ладонь под щеку, и негромко говорит:

- Значит, и оборотни не всё нюхом чуют? К этому-то я готова. А еще… - она делает паузу, и Эрик невольно улыбается нотке задиристости, появившейся в ее голосе. – Ну, так, если ты не догадался, - подначивает Келли. – Я тебя люблю. Пока ты рядом, мне ничего не страшно.

Потрескивает костер, и пляшет в глубине карих глаз Эрика пламя. Глаза улыбаются, в них обещание, радость и гордость.

- Я тоже люблю, - негромко говорит он, целуя Келли. – Тебя. Вас, - его ладонь ложится на живот жены, этим не имеющим второго толкования жестом, полным любви и надежды.

...

К ленте они подошли собранные и серьезные. Никаких переглядок, шуточек или хождений за ручку. И уж тем более – поцелуев. Да, собственно, за эти два года Эрик и Келли наловчились держать себя в руках настолько, что им практически этого и не хотелось. Ну, может, и хотелось, но не так безудержно, чтобы позволять себе это на работе. Они и так не знали, каким образом Горацио удалось все устроить. Когда они, вернувшись от Эмиля, пришли к нему в кабинет, демонстративно держась за руки, готовые к разносу и объявлению о том, что кто-то должен перейти в ночную смену, причем Эрик готов был доказывать, что перейти должен именно он, Горацио удивил их обоих. Долго и внимательно их рассматривал с какой-то удивительно доброй насмешкой во взгляде. Потом кивнул.

- Да, еще недельку я без вас обойдусь, - сказал он. – Отдохните как следует, но чтобы больше этого не было.

Эрик и Келли быстро переглянулись и смущенно потупились. Горацио умудрился произнести слово «этого» так, что все стало понятно. А еще вдруг стало стыдно – ну что они, действительно, как дети? Кому и что доказывают таким образом?

- Хорошо, - тоненько сказала Келли.

- Хорошо, - одновременно с ней кивнул Эрик.

Улыбнулись все трое. Уже на пороге Эрик вдруг вспомнил о том самом главном, что они должны были решить.

- Эйч, - обернулся он. – А как насчет правил?

- Я не хочу, чтобы вы об этом беспокоились, - сама фраза, тон, взгляд, наклон головы – все это было так знакомо Эрику, что даже защемило сердце.

- Спасибо, - кивнул он, ничего больше не уточняя, и вышел.

Беспокоиться действительно не пришлось. Через неделю двое криминалистов дневной смены вышли на работу, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто Эрик не стал оборотнем, как будто Келли никогда не была избранной, их будущего ребенка никто не превращал в идеального вампира, и они не избавлялись от него, едва не заплатив за это жизнью Келли. Как будто они теперь не были мужем и женой и не должны были по правилам лаборатории работать в разных сменах. Криминалист Дюкейн занималась баллистикой, а криминалист Делко – отпечатками, они ездили на места преступления вместе и вместе уезжали домой, гуляли по городу, смотрели телевизор, готовили еду и занимались сексом… Два обычных человека, живущих обычной жизнью. Ну, разве что иногда Горацио ехал с Эриком «на рыбалку». Так назывались занятия с Меган и самим Горацио. Да еще вот такие «игры на свежем воздухе», как в этот уик-энд.

...

- Эрик, - Горацио подошел к ним, едва они пересекли ленту, встал, перегораживая дорогу. Опустил голову, щурясь и нерешительно покусывая губу. – Тебя ждет работа в лаборатории. Мы тут сами справимся. Извини, что заставил приехать.

Эрик уловил быстрый взгляд, брошенный в сторону дежурного офицера, который только что записал фамилии прибывших криминалистов.

Душный, железистый запах крови плыл над дорогой, поясняя слова Горацио. Эрик набычился. Кажется, он уже доказал, что способен контролировать себя. Да и Келли ему не хотелось оставлять одну. Вчера она вела себя, как обычно, но Эрик чувствовал – страх перед повторением кошмара двухгодичной давности не оставил ее. Просто привычка не показывать страха давно уже стала второй натурой Келли. Для того чтобы вывести ее из равновесия и заставить признаться, что она боится, требовалось кое-что посерьезнее.

- Мы справимся, - с легкой улыбкой кивнула Келли, и взгляд Эрика сразу потеплел.

Да что он, в самом деле? Горацио, между прочим, о нем же заботится, понимает, как трудно будет соображать оборотню рядом с лужей крови. Да и Келли остается тут не одна, кругом люди, ее коллеги, полицейские.

...

Лужа – это было мягко сказано. Скорее, море крови. Келли ощутила, как подкатывает к горлу тошнота.

- Господи, Горацио, что за бойня? – прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к носу и страдальчески морщась, спросила Келли.

- Да, такого садизма я еще не видел, - буркнул Трипп.

Келли несколько мгновений боролась с вертящимся на кончике языка вопросом: не видел за те 20 лет, что работает в полиции Майами, или не видел вообще?

- Трое мужчин, - продолжал тем временем Трипп. – Разорваны пополам.

- Это как? – опешила Келли.

- Руки к одной машине, ноги к другой, и педаль газа в пол, - пояснил Трипп.

- Причем, вероятно, одновременно, - с закаменевшим лицом добавил Горацио. – Что-то типа соревнования, кто дольше продержится.

- Боже… - только и сумела пробормотать Келли. Бессмысленная жестокость угнетала.

- Шесть машин брошены на месте, - Горацио двинул бровями. – Работы хватит на всех.

...

От запаха крови некуда было скрыться, Келли казалось, что она пропиталась им вся. От невыносимой жары начинала болеть голова, инструменты выскальзывали из пальцев, потому что руки в перчатках намокали моментально, казалось, из перчаток воду можно будет выливать. Райан с Натальей застряли на другом месте преступления. Помощи ждать было неоткуда. Горацио, переходя к следующей машине, кинул подбадривающий и сочувственный взгляд на Келли. Она понимала – прежде чем забрать машины в гараж, необходимо осмотреть их на месте, чтобы ничего не упустить. Потом, уже в прохладе гаража, можно будет продолжить неторопливый, тщательный осмотр.

Келли присела между машинами – показалось, что под колесом лежит какой-то предмет. На минуту она оказалась скрыта ото всех – от Горацио, от других полицейских. И в этот момент Келли почувствовала… Нет, этого, конечно, не могло быть, это просто фантазия из-за жары. Из-за этого убойного запаха. Ощущение не повторилось, и Келли снова смогла вздохнуть. Конечно, нет. Ребенок не мог шевельнуться. Да какой там ребенок, срок всего две недели, она думала, что со дня на день придет менструация, но ведь Эрик сказал, да и тест подтвердил его слова. Нужно сдать анализы, это непременно, но Келли доверяла чутью мужа. Надо будет поискать вечером в сети, бывают ли подобные ложные ощущения во время беременности. А если не бывают?

Келли резко поднялась, и у нее потемнело в глазах. Потемнело и не проходило. Будто все вокруг внезапно подернулось темной пеленой, сам воздух стал темным и плотным, напряженным и душным, как перед грозой. Заложило уши, сперва звоном, потом просто глухой тишиной. Нарушая все правила, Келли облокотилась на машину, прижавшись к ней спиной, и чуть не соскользнула на асфальт – так сильна была слабость в коленях. Ей показалось, что где-то далеко включилась негромкая, убаюкивающая музыка. Почему-то Келли было очень важно разобрать припев.

- Иди ко мне… - шепнула музыка. – Иди сюда…

«Да, - вяло подумала Келли. – Нужно сказать Горацио, что я перегрелась, и мне нужно отдохнуть».

Оттолкнувшись от машины, Келли сделала несколько неуверенных шагов в поисках Горацио. Стоп, она же идет в другую сторону!

- Иди ко мне. Иди сюда, - настойчивей повторила музыка.

Келли поняла, что сопротивляться не может. Сделала еще шаг, другой. Боже, что происходит? Келли закрыла глаза и, ощутив, как ноги сами собой сделали еще шаг, уводя ее все дальше от людей, от места преступления, мысленно взмолилась: «Эрик! Горацио! Кто-нибудь…»

- Иди сюда…

Сделав следующий шаг, Келли вдруг наткнулась на препятствие. Сильные руки взяли ее за плечи, легонько встряхнули.

- …уда собралась? Келли? Келли!

Она кое-как разлепила ресницы. Сквозь темное марево лицо Горацио проглядывало еле-еле, а голос доносился как сквозь вату.

- Келли, что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Она открыла рот, собираясь заверить, что все в порядке, но тут Горацио вдруг прищурился, сдвинул брови, прикрыл глаза, и темное марево разорвала яркая огненно-белая вспышка. Музыка испуганно умолкла. Келли улыбнулась солнечным лучам, вновь ласкающим ее запрокинутое лицо.

- Ты немного переутомилась, - спокойно сказал Горацио, по-прежнему удерживая ее за плечи. – Думаю, тебе лучше передохнуть. Идем-ка.

Келли покачала головой, пытаясь показать, что не нужно делать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит, но Горацио понял это по-своему.

- Ничего, я поработаю один, а ты чуть-чуть отдохнешь и присоединишься. Идем.

Последние метры до «хаммера» Келли почти не передвигала ноги. Горацио сперва закинул ее руку себе на плечо, потом вообще быстро оглянулся и подхватил Келли под коленки, в несколько быстрых шагов преодолел оставшееся расстояние до «хаммера» и опустил Келли на широкое заднее сиденье.

- Келли? – голос Горацио был странным, глубоким, слегка вибрирующим. Келли непроизвольно подняла глаза, и не смогла их отвести. Ей показалось, что перед ней на большой скорости прокрутили ее же собственные воспоминания. Вот она присела – кстати, что там был за предмет? Вот почувствовала… Тьма… Музыка…

- Вот как, - задумчиво сказал Горацио, и Келли вдруг поняла, что он уже вовсе не смотрит на нее, это она продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой бездумным взглядом. – Вот оно что, - повторил Горацио, быстро проводя рукой над животом Келли. Как просканировал. Она непроизвольно поежилась, обхватывая себя руками. – Знаешь, что? Тебе просто нужно полежать. Минут десять. И все пройдет, - Горацио снял с себя пиджак, сложил и, наклонившись, положил к дальней дверце. Как подушку. Келли нестерпимо захотелось лечь. Закрыть глаза. Ни о чем не думать.

- Господи, что ты делаешь? – пробормотала она, с трудом открывая (а когда она успела их закрыть?) глаза. – Ты что?

- Все хорошо, - невозмутимо ответил Горацио, снимая с нее вторую туфлю.

Келли легла, свернувшись калачиком, прижимаясь спиной к спинке сиденья, и чуть не расплакалась от облегчения – до того вдруг стало спокойно и уютно.

- Отдыхай, - услышала она, прежде чем уснуть.

...

Закрыв дверцу «хаммера», Горацио осмотрелся. Вампиры прятались тщательно, он не ощущал их присутствия, если бы Келли не нашла в себе сил позвать его – могли увести ее «зовом» у него из-под носа. Он нахмурился. Случайно ли тут столько крови? Или это тщательно спланировано именно в надежде на то, что оборотня будут держать подальше от такого места преступления? Уж Эрик-то почувствовал бы вампиров.

Зачем им ребенок Келли? Горацио непроизвольно улыбнулся. Наконец-то. Он боялся, что Келли не решится после жутких событий, связанных с тем выкидышем. Но то, что он увидел в ее сознании сейчас, говорило о том, что Келли склоняется к мысли принять свое материнство. Конечно, придется нелегко, скорее всего, ребенок будет оборотнем, а это не так просто, но теперь у Эрика и Келли появилась новая надежда.

То, что опять объявились вампиры, удивляло и настораживало. Черный кристалл спит. Келли – жена оборотня, члена Стаи, работающего по договору на Свет. Вампирам ничего не светило. Но немертвые ничего не делают просто так. Два года от них не было ни слуху, ни духу. Неужели Филипп не оставил своей затеи? Неужели и у вампиров появилась новая надежда?

Горацио взглянул на мирно спящую Келли. Стоять и караулить ее он не может. Что ж…

Это было странное зрелище, на которое вряд ли кто-то обратил внимание. Высокий рыжий мужчина медленными шагами обходил по широкому кругу «хаммер». Его глаза были полуприкрыты, губы что-то шептали, пальцы, казалось, зачерпывали что-то из воздуха и сыпали на асфальт. Дойдя до отправной точки, мужчина повернулся к «хаммеру» лицом, сцепил руки в замок, и потянулся, выворачивая сцепленные руки ладонями вверх.

Почему-то от этого простого движения его шатнуло, трепыхнулась рубашка, разметались волосы, будто вокруг него взметнулся и утих яростный порыв ветра. Довольно кивнув, мужчина пошел прочь.

...

Защита сработала через два с лишним часа. Горацио отметил, что время рассчитано идеально – буквально за секунду до этого он отвлекся работой, выматывающей жарой, болтовней приехавшего наконец Райана настолько, что забыл про одинокий «хаммер» и спящую в нем женщину. Защита полыхнула, раздался звук удара, женский вскрик – и все стихло. Горацио сделал несколько быстрых шагов, но успел заметить лишь темную тень вдалеке. Убедившись, что намеченная цель под надежной защитой, вампиры сочли нужным отступить.

- Эйч, все в порядке? – окликнул его Райан.

- Да, - кивнул, не оборачиваясь, он. – Показалось, что сигнализация сработала у «хаммера».

- Так жара-то какая, а ты тут уже несколько часов торчишь, - посочувствовал Райан. – Ничего, последняя машина осталась.

Горацио снова кивнул, не сводя глаз с «хаммера». Он стоял спиной к Райану, и тот не видел, какое странно-тоскливое выражение лица сейчас у босса. Ребенок Келли мог интересовать разве только Филиппа. А Горацио знал лишь одну женщину-вампира, которая работала на него. Ту самую, которую он всю последнюю неделю каждую ночь видел во сне.


	2. Chapter 2

- Доброе утро, красавица.

Келли с улыбкой потянулась, выгибая спину, вытягивая руки перед собой и прижимая подбородок к груди. Запах свежесваренного кофе щекотал ноздри, а тон голоса Эрика свидетельствовал, что он в превосходном настроении. И вдруг она вспомнила…

- Утро? Погоди, как это утро?! – Келли села, широко открывая глаза, прижимая к груди легкую шелковую простыню, служившую им одеялом на время этой жары.

- Дорогая, тебе вредно волноваться, - улыбаясь до ушей, подчеркнуто-заботливым тоном проговорил Эрик, садясь на край кровати и нежно проводя по щеке Келли. Она улыбнулась, ласково и немного укоризненно, но эта шаблонная сентенция почему-то действительно подействовала успокаивающе. А, может, и не сентенция, а тон, ласковый блеск шоколадных глаз мужа, его широкая улыбка и нежное прикосновение к щеке по-мужски грубоватой ладони. «Ты дома, ты в безопасности, я с тобой…»

- Сколько же я проспала? – шутливо ужаснулась Келли, принимая маленькую чашку кофе из рук Эрика.

- Почти шестнадцать часов, - спокойно ответил он. – Сейчас шесть утра.

- Ммм, - Келли, зажмурившись, сделала глоток. – Так, значит, на пробежку я опоздала…

- Кел, - Эрик слегка нахмурился. – Думаю, утренние пробежки лучше будет заменить на вечерние прогулки.

- Тоже верно, - вздохнула Келли.

Мысль о том, что привычный уклад жизни изменится не через несколько месяцев, когда родится ребенок, а начнет меняться уже сейчас, вот прямо сегодня утром, особого комфорта не добавляла. Эрик был совершенно счастлив, а вот сама Келли пока не могла понять своих ощущений. Да, конечно, ужас и боль не должны стать ее спутниками в этот раз, все это было связано вовсе не с беременностью два года назад, но разве, помимо этого, не о чем было волноваться? Старая первородящая… Фу, какие отвратительные слова для женщины, которая столько лет ждала и надеялась, но по каким-то причинам (возможно, даже не зависящим от нее самой) не могла претворить мечту в жизнь, а теперь носит своего долгожданного ребенка от любимого человека. А ведь ее ребенок, к тому же, будет не обычным ребенком… Но до этого еще долго. Келли выскользнула из-под простыни, подошла к зеркалу, выпятила живот. На секунду стало стыдно – как маленькая. Или как в кино. Но тут подошедший сзади Эрик обнял ее, шепча:

- Вы будете прекрасны всегда, миссис Делко, - и Келли усмехнулась.

Да уж, миссис Делко. Она столько лет строила свою репутацию, делала это имя – Келли Дюкейн – что не представляла, что когда-нибудь сменит его. Когда Эрик, подходя к очередному месту преступления, вдруг представлялся за двоих: «Криминалист Делко и … - многозначительная пауза – криминалист Делко», - Келли на первых порах ослепительно улыбалась, и поправляла «криминалист Дюкейн». Они переглядывались с Эриком, она задиристо приподнимала бровь… А потом, как-то раз, она вдруг сказала «криминалист Дюкейн Делко» - и поразилась тому, какой радостью и гордостью расцвело лицо Эрика. Глупый, неужели это для него самое главное доказательство, что она – его, душой и телом? Неужели это значит так много?

Однако в этой формулировке отражалась какая-то глубинная суть происходящих с ней изменений. Да, она осталась «девушкой-пулей», бесстрашным криминалистом, отличным баллистиком Келли Дюкейн. И в то же время стала другой – тщательно скрываемые ранее страстность, чувствительность, эмоциональность и романтичность миссис Делко потрясли даже ее мужа, полагавшего, что он неплохо знает характер своей возлюбленной. Теперь им предстояло испробовать себя в других ролях и, несомненно, узнать о себе и друг о друге что-то новое. Не криминалист Делко и криминалист Дюкейн, не златовласка и серый волк, не мистер и миссис Делко, а мама и папа. Как ни странно, того, что ребенок может оказаться оборотнем, Келли действительно не боялась.

...

Первое время после того, как потусторонний мир вторгся в их жизнь, Келли панически боялась всего, что с ним связано. Этот мир был хаосом, в нем не действовали привычные правила и нормы. Как можно существовать в таком мире?

Однажды она решилась задать этот вопрос Горацио. Тот, по своему обыкновению, внимательно взглянул на нее, и вдруг сказал совершенно неожиданные слова:

- Келли, прости. Я выпустил из вида, что осваиваться в этом мире придется вам обоим, несмотря на то, что ты осталась обычной смертной женщиной. Идем.

В баллистической лаборатории никого не было. Горацио с совершенно серьезным лицом начал готовить баллистический гель. Келли помогала, пытаясь унять настойчиво стучащий в висках вопрос о том, к чему все это.

Кубики полупрозрачного желе были готовы, Горацио установил их на подставки, и встал перед одним из них.

- Стреляй, - быстро подняв и опустив брови, сказал он.

- В тебя? Да ты что?!

- Келли, доверься мне. Стреляй.

С внутренней дрожью Келли выполнила приказ.

- Теперь смотри, - сказал Горацио, отступая на шаг в сторону и указывая на застрявшую в геле за его спиной пулю.

- Нос пули сплющен, как будто она прошла сквозь воду, - озадаченно констатировала Келли.

- Верно, - кивнул Горацио. – Так работает одно из заклинаний. Что ты можешь сказать о траектории и силе выстрела?

- Да, все в порядке, - набросав несколько столбцов расчетов, сказала Келли.

- Повторим, - предложил Горацио.

Теперь пуля оказалась в кубике желе на соседней подставке, а не в том, в который стреляла Келли. Несколько минут вычислений – и Келли подняла на Горацио просветлевший взгляд.

- Я знаю! Я поняла! Вот в этой точке на пулю воздействовала сила, и я могу вычислить направление и величину! – воскликнула она.

- Конечно, - сдержанно улыбнулся Горацио. – Правила все равно есть. Законы все равно работают. Единственное, что изменилось – границы допустимого. Теперь тебе придется брать в расчет некоторые вещи, которые раньше ты считала заведомо невозможными.

- Горацио, - Келли мотнула головой, порывисто шагнула к нему и обняла. – Спасибо, - с облегчением выдохнула она.

- Полегчало? – спросил Горацио, погладив ее по волосам, как ребенка.

- Да, - кивнула Келли, отстраняясь.

- Мне следовало поговорить с тобой раньше, - становясь в излюбленную позу, продолжил Горацио. – Но я как-то… - он забарабанил пальцами по удостоверению. - Видишь ли, в некотором роде твой случай уникален.

Келли и сама понимала, что без особой необходимости обычных людей не посвящают в тайны потустороннего мира.

- Ничего, - широко улыбнулась она. – Главное, что ты все же объяснил. Теперь все кажется не таким ужасным.

Как ни странно, так оно и было. Келли вполне хватало осознания, что все эти необычные существа и явления все-таки подчинены каким-то, пусть и своим законам. Просто это были другие законы, но, если знать их, мир переставал быть шаткой непредсказуемой трясиной, готовой поглотить неосторожного путника, сбившегося с протоптанной дорожки.

...

В гостиной Келли поджидал сюрприз. Расположившись на диване и мирно попивая кофе, Горацио и Алекс вели очень тихую беседу. При ее появлении они прервались и под их пронзительно-изучающими взглядами фраза о том, что они опоздают на работу, застряла у Келли в горле.

- Что-то случилось? – севшим голосом спросила она.

- С добрым утром и мои поздравления, дорогая, - поднимаясь и раскрывая объятия, проговорила Алекс.

- Алекс, - Келли смутилась. – А не рановато ли для поздравлений?

- Ничего, ничего, - обнимая ее, заверила Алекс. – Я уверена, что все у вас будет просто замечательно.

- Ну, если ты так уж уверена, что вы делаете тут спозаранку? - откидывая волосы за спину и усаживаясь в кресло напротив, проницательно заметила Келли.

Горацио опустил голову, пряча улыбку, потом взглянул исподлобья.

- Нас немного беспокоит твой вчерашний обморок, - сказал он. – Но мы действительно думаем, что все будет в порядке.

- Обморок? – подняла бровь Келли. – Горацио, может, я и обычный человек, но я же не слепая.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – прищурился Горацио.

- Что я все видела, - спокойно сказала Келли. Сегодня страх перед тьмой и лишающей воли музыкой куда-то делся, и Келли вполне отчетливо могла восстановить в памяти всю картину произошедшего. Проявления другой стороны почему-то не пугали ее, лишь настораживали, и вызывали желание быть полностью в курсе происходящего, чтобы вовремя заметить новую опасность. – Вы сейчас дырку во мне прожжете, - усмехнулась Келли, и Горацио с Алекс отвели взгляд.

- Кто тут смеет обижать мою жену? А? – в дверях показался Эрик.

- По счастью, теперь ее обидеть не так-то просто, - улыбнулась Алекс, наблюдая, как Эрик садится на подлокотник кресла, покровительственно обнимая жену за плечи.

- Келли, - задумчиво проговорил Горацио, наклоняясь вперед, ставя локти на колени и соединяя кончики пальцев. – В последнее время больше никаких странных ощущений не было?

Келли пожала плечами, прислоняясь головой к Эрику, и вдруг выпрямилась.

- Было! – кивнула она. – Мы были за городом… - она слегка замялась, в памяти вспыхнули картинки немного не того, о чем она собиралась рассказать. Горацио неожиданно опустил взгляд, прикусывая губу, и у Келли вспыхнули уши. Горацио снова взглянул на нее, быстро двинул бровями, мол, извини, хотел ускорить процесс, а Келли исподтишка показала ему язык, мол, нечего читать мысли, мистер маг, когда вас туда не звали. Алекс и Эрик наблюдали за их безмолвным диалогом.

- И что же? – наконец, спросил Горацио.

- Какую-то секунду я видела в темноте, - Келли прикрыла глаза, снова переживая ту волнующую секунду. – Все слышала, видела, чуяла…

- Это добрый знак, - кивнула Алекс.

- Правда? – обрадовался Эрик.

- Да, - подтвердил Горацио.

- Когда в рану попала слюна оборотня, в твоей крови начали размножаться антитела, - начала пояснение Алекс. – Способность оборачиваться передается по наследству с этими самыми антителами, но в крови Келли их нет. Возможен конфликт, наподобие резус-конфликта, когда резус-фактор крови матери и крови плода не совпадает. Но, раз первый контакт прошел без осложнений, есть основания полагать, что этого конфликта не будет. Правда, в этом случае, Келли, тебе придется следить за собой. Первый контакт был безобидным, но это не значит, что так будет всегда.

Эрик и Келли переглянулись и нахмурились. Как отличить естественные перепады настроения или физическое недомогание во время беременности от этих «контактов»?

- Я бы предложил тебе до родов пожить в резервации, - мягко сказал Горацио.

- Я не хочу уезжать без него, - жалобно сказала Келли, прижимаясь к Эрику.

Горацио молчал. Для того чтобы оправдать длительное отсутствие Келли, не придется даже ничего придумывать, достаточно объявить о ее статусе и добавить, что возникли некоторые проблемы. Частная клиника. Учитывая возраст Келли, произошедший не так давно выкидыш – никто не сочтет странным то, что она решила перестраховаться и лечь на сохранение. Но отпустить на девять месяцев обоих…

- Горацио, ты уверен, что это необходимо? – негромко спросила Алекс.

- Не уверен, - качнул головой тот. – Но так будет спокойнее. Особенно учитывая интерес вампиров.

- Что? – вскинулся Эрик.

- Эрик, я все выясню, держи себя в руках, - строго сказал Горацио. – Ладно. Пока будем соблюдать стандартные меры безопасности. Как на твой взгляд, их дом достаточно защищен? – обращаясь к Алекс, спросил он.

- Более чем, - осмотревшись, кивнула та. – Они и сами потрудились на славу, их семья достаточно дружная, чтобы вампирам сюда хода не было. Да и ты, - добавила она с усмешкой, - как я вижу, постарался.

- Хорошо, - невозмутимо кивнул Горацио, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды Келли и Эрика и улыбку Алекс. – Значит, дома вы в относительной безопасности. Вампиров Эрик учует сразу, остается телефон и работа. На вызовы едете только вместе, прежде чем ответить на телефонный звонок, внимательно смотрите, кто звонит. Звонки с незнакомых номеров не принимаете, это ясно?

- Эйч, не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, - самоуверенно заявил Эрик.

Горацио посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

...

Прошел день. Затем неделя. Затем месяц, другой, третий… Живот Келли заметно округлился, малышка вовсю ворочалась и толкалась. Эрик с Келли, отчаявшись уже найти имя, которое устроило бы обоих, со смехом взяли книгу и загадали, что сейчас откроют ее и, какое женское имя встретят на выпавшей странице, так и назовут дочь. На развороте оказалось единственное имя. Аннабель.

- Хорошее имя, - задумчиво сказал Эрик.

- Красивое имя, - одновременно с ним сказала Келли.

Усмехнулись, переглянулись.

- Подходит, - решили они.

Все было как-то слишком хорошо. Присутствия вампиров Эрик не ощущал, никаких предсказанных Алекс странностей они не замечали. Да, порой у Келли бывали резкие смены настроения, да, порой хотелось чего-то совершенно неожиданного из еды – но во всем этом не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

После поездки в резервацию Келли успокоилась и на этот счет. Одна из женщин, такая же обычная смертная, как и Келли, посмеиваясь, рассказала, что муж очень боялся, что она не захочет рожать оборотня. Поэтому признался во всем только после того, как жена родила сына.

- Его счастье, что на нем все заживает, как на собаке, - смеялась женщина.

Но она заверила Келли, что за время беременности не заметила ничего странного и была уверена, что носит самого обычного ребенка.

- Зато потом пришлось намучаться, - покачала головой женщина.

- Почему? – насторожилась Келли.

- Саймон начал превращаться, когда ему исполнилось два месяца, - с некоторой гордостью заявила женщина. – Ранний оказался. Вообще-то чаще всего детишки гораздо позже это осваивают. Некоторые вообще, только как в пору зрелости войдут, так у них гены и просыпаются. А некоторые нетерпеныши еще с колыбели в волчьей шкуре шастают. Тут важно не столько уследить, сколько заставить обратно перекинуться, ребенку же интересно…

- И что же делать? – с замиранием сердца спросила Келли.

- Да ничего, - усмехнулась женщина. – Как есть захочет, сам обернется.

...

Перед самым отъездом их позвал в гости Эмиль. Расспросив о том, как им понравился отпуск, о том, как чувствует себя будущая мама, Эмиль вдруг умолк, затем, повинуясь настойчивому взгляду уже знакомой им старой индианки, спросил:

- А как там Горацио?

- Да вроде все в порядке, - пожал плечами Эрик. – Ему вернули Силу, впрочем, вы об этом знаете, кажется…

- Он с тобой занимается? – спросила ведьма.

- Да, постоянно, - кивнул Эрик.

- Ничего странного за ним не замечал?

- А что происходит? – не выдержала Келли.

- Ничего страшного, милая, - улыбнулась ведьма, но глаза ее, серьезные и пронзительные, не отрывались от лица Эрика. Тот лишь пожал плечами. За последнее время Горацио предстал перед ним совсем другим человеком. Нет, не человеком, магом. Что именно теперь следовало считать странным?

- Духи неспокойны, - сдвинув брови, сказал Эмиль, когда ведьма, не проронив больше ни слова, встала и вышла. – Духи говорят, что что-то происходит. Или вот-вот произойдет.

...

Горацио вел себя, как обычно. Иногда, правда, замыкался и хмурился, стоило Эрику и Келли оказаться в поле зрения. Немного поразмыслив, они решили, что Горацио все еще переживает из-за того инцидента с вампирами. Сами они давно забыли об этом – мало ли, залетная вампирша решила поохотиться? Все ведь хорошо закончилось - Келли не пострадала, больше их не беспокоили. То дело, правда, так и осталось нераскрытым…

Однако Горацио был уверен, что ничего не закончилось. То, что вампиры не появляются больше в зоне видимости, его не успокаивало. Он был уверен – они ждут. Они рядом. Ничто не подтверждало его догадок – Филипп был в Европе, никто из его присных не появлялся. Горацио даже навестил Элину с вопросом, не объявлялся ли Тим, но она не подтвердила его опасений – Тима она не видела уже два года, с той самой ночи в госпитале. Элина попыталась его успокоить, напомнив, что в прошлый раз Тим и Марисоль объявились сами, пришли к нему, хотя уже работали на Филиппа. Горацио же всерьез подозревал, что в прошлый раз все дело было в том, что он был лишен Силы. Но и отвечать на вопрос Элины, почему он так уверен, что и сейчас бывшие друзья где-то неподалеку, Горацио не захотел.

Не то чтобы он стыдился признаться. Просто это было что-то личное. Ночь за ночью, едва закрывая глаза, он видел Марисоль. Горацио считал это свидетельством того, что она в городе. Чаще всего видения были спокойными – просто лицо, словно сквозь струящуюся воду, то задумчивое, то печальное, то лукавое. Но иногда… Иногда было не только лицо, но и тело. И Темная, неподвластная ему Сила, внезапно поднимающаяся откуда-то изнутри, лишающая его воли не хуже пресловутой слюны вампира. Вот только после поцелуя вампира люди обычно ни на что не способны, только лежать с блаженной улыбкой и остекленевшим взглядом. А он… Он насиловал – другого слова Горацио подобрать не мог, чтобы описать это яростное безумие обладания. Взять, если придется – силой, вбиваясь так глубоко, как только возможно, получая бешеное наслаждение, и отдать… Главное – отдать все вместе, семя и эту Темную Силу, чтобы это был не просто миг удовольствия, а чтобы Марисоль могла получить этого ребенка, несмотря на свою вампирскую сущность. Он знал место, где это должно быть, видел его несколько раз вполне отчетливо – огромную сводчатую пещеру, свечи и плиту алтаря, пентакли…

Сны были невероятно яркими и выматывающими. Проснувшись, Горацио каждый раз вспоминал тот диалог незадолго до смерти Марисоль, когда она пожалела, что не успела родить ребенка, а он сказал, что еще не поздно. Но, самое странное, просыпаясь в поту, Горацио плелся в ванную – и не мог заставить себя взглянуть в зеркало. Плескал водой в лицо, старательно зажмурив глаза, вытирался и выходил из ванной, так и не взглянув на свое отражение. Точнее, на его отсутствие. Почему-то Горацио был абсолютно уверен, что ничего не увидит. Вампиры не отражаются в зеркалах.


	3. Chapter 3

- Знаешь, чем ближе срок, тем чаще я думаю, что мне вот этого будет не хватать, - Келли стояла у окна, глядя на собирающуюся грозу. Снова темнел и сгущался воздух, но ее это не пугало. Чувство защищенности было необыкновенно сильным.

- Вот этого – это чего? – поинтересовался Эрик.

Дремотная, расслабленная сытость после неторопливого, очень нежного секса, больше похожего на ласки двух подростков, для которых заветное проникновение является заманчивым и в то же время запретным, еще не прошла, и он растянулся на постели, наблюдая за женой. Когда они пришли домой, еще светило яркое солнце, и свет включать не было никакой необходимости, теперь же фигура Келли отчетливо вырисовывалась в неярком свете, почти не скрываемая полупрозрачной блузкой, которую она накинула на себя. Если смотреть со спины, живот почти не был заметен, хотя до родов оставалось не больше месяца. Уже два месяца, уезжая на работу, Эрик отвозил жену к Алекс. Им обоим это казалось пустой формальностью, но они не хотели спорить с Горацио, который по-прежнему относился к происходящему чрезмерно, с их точки зрения, серьезно.

- Этих красок, этого звучания, этой насыщенности жизни, - Келли подалась вперед, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, навстречу парусом вздувающейся легкой шторе. – Этого запаха дождя и нагретой земли, цветочной пыльцы и сока, выступившего из треснувшей коры…

Эрик слегка насторожился – он ничего этого не ощущал в поднявшемся ветре, и, значит, Келли сейчас вновь контактирует с дочерью, с ее кровью оборотня, позволяющей переживать недоступные человеческим чувствам нюансы. В таком состоянии ему чаще всего безудержно хотелось бродить по городу, еще лучше – в лесу, бежать, чувствуя, как играют под кожей мышцы, как обнимает мохнатое тело упругий встречный поток воздуха. Эрик почувствовал, что и в ней сейчас бурлит аналогичное желание, и, поддавшись ему, жена может сделать что-то безрассудное, например, спрыгнуть с балкона. Неизвестно, чем это закончится, может, все и обойдется, но рисковать он не собирался. Келли сделала шаг вперед, и в тот же миг Эрик одним движением оказался рядом и крепко обнял, осторожно смыкая ладони на ее животе. Келли чуть вздрогнула – и расслабилась, приваливаясь к мужу, прижимаясь щекой к плечу.

- Не жалей, - шепнул Эрик, закрывая окно и увлекая ее обратно к кровати. – Я буду твоими глазами и ушами. Буду рассказывать тебе, как переливается лунный свет, играя на лесных дорожках причудливыми пятнами, как пружинит под лапами утоптанная тропинка, как шелестят, пробиваясь к свету из теплой, влажной глубины земли, стебли и листья, как упоительно пахнут едва раскрывшиеся нежные лепестки цветов…

Келли слушала его шепот с мягкой улыбкой, сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы наблюдая за грозой, которая, словно в театре, разворачивалась прямо перед окнами – смешивая две густых облачных массы, темную и светлую, обрушивая на иссушенную землю потоки воды, стегая противника плетьми молний и запугивая грозным ворчанием грома.

- Эрик… - накрыв его ладонь, привычным покровительственным жестом лежащую на ее животе, Келли чуть повернула голову, и Эрик ласково коснулся губами кончика ее носа, заставив улыбнуться шире. – Я не хочу рожать в больнице. Давай сделаем это в резервации?

- Кел… - Эрик явно растерялся. – Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея?

- Ну, - Келли со вздохом повернулась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. – Знаешь, странное такое чувство… Конечно, современные достижения медицины, опытные доктора, стерильные инструменты… Но в резервации все так по-настоящему. Там живет чудо, понимаешь?

- Это несколько неожиданно, - признался Эрик. – Давай не будем торопиться? Все обдумаем… Еще целый месяц впереди.

- Ладно, - согласилась Келли. Ее голос был совсем сонным, и через секунду, взглянув на жену, Эрик понял, что она уснула.

Он еще некоторое время полежал, вдыхая запах ее волос, кожи, любуясь немного округлившимся лицом – Келли каждый раз ужасалась, видя это в зеркале, и грозилась возобновить пробежки чуть ли не на следующий день после родов, заставляя Эрика старательно прятать улыбку и сама улыбаясь до ушей.

Конечно, сам Эрик, выбирая между госпиталем и резервацией, склонялся бы к резервации. Но для Келли это была совершенно чуждая и непривычная культура, которая должна была казаться несколько варварской, дикой, возможно, даже грязной человеку, с детства привыкшему пользоваться всеми благами цивилизации. Другое дело, что сейчас ни у кого из них не осталось сомнений в том, что их дочь родится оборотнем, и в этом случае у повивальных бабок в резервации, в отличие от врачей Майами, имелось огромное преимущество – многолетний опыт. Засыпая, Эрик решил, что, если и Горацио с Алекс не будут против, то так тому и быть.

...

Дом производил впечатление заброшенного. Скопившаяся на книжных полках пыль, какая-то физически ощущаемая пустота наводили на мысль, что это место давно никто не навещал. Горацио стоял в знакомом по тому давнему визиту кабинете, водил пальцем по корешкам книг, вспоминал, думал.

Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как Тим отказался от любимой женщины, столько всего произошло за это время. Но ведь добрые чувства угасают, как ни прискорбно, куда быстрее недобрых. Насколько искренен был Спидл, заявляя, что не злится на Келли? И действительно ли он был неискренен с этим «Поплакали и успокоились»? Несмотря на то, что Тим несколько лет добросовестно работал по договору на Свет, по сути своей он оставался Темным, его не связывали многочисленные внешние запреты и внутренние табу.

Горацио взял в руки хрустальный шар предсказателя, по-прежнему стоявший на одной из полок. Если сейчас вампирам нужна не сама Келли, а лишь ее ребенок – что помешает Тиму столь же добросовестно выполнить свою работу для Тьмы, когда это ребенок удачливого соперника? Небрежным жестом Горацио кинул хрустальный шар на диван, но, вместо того, чтобы приземлиться в самый центр слегка смятой подушки, шар вдруг завис в воздухе, а через мгновение проявился Тим Спидл, небрежно развалившийся на этой самой подушке.

- Ладно, хватит тебе, - негромко и слегка ворчливо сказал Тим, бросая шар обратно Горацио. Тот усмехнулся, возвращая шар на место, и повернулся к Тиму, окидывая его внимательным взглядом исподлобья. – Ты отлично знаешь, что я не причиню вреда ни Келли, ни их ребенку, - продолжил Тим.

- Если это так, почему вы не объявились открыто? – тон Горацио трудно было назвать дружелюбным, взгляд – тоже. – Зачем все эти игры, попытки давления?

- Ну, в таком тоне мне не нравится вести разговор, - немного помолчав, заявил Тим, глядя в сторону. – Тем более с тобой, - добавил он, дернув плечом и переводя взгляд на Горацио.

Горацио сжал челюсти, побарабанил пальцами по полке. Теперь его мысли были закрыты наглухо, Тим не слышал даже отзвука.

- А как я должен с тобой разговаривать теперь? – не глядя на Тима, спросил Горацио.

- Спокойно, - пожал плечами Спидл. – Мы не враги.

- Не враги… - Горацио прошел по комнате, сел в кресло напротив Тима. – Почему вы прячетесь? К чему была столь бесцеремонная попытка похищения?

Теперь его тон был спокойным и, тем не менее, довольно жестким.

- Похищение… - Тим поморщился. – Недосмотрел, - он пожал плечами, мол, казни, виноват.

- Что собирались делать с Келли и ребенком? Зачем они вам?

- Слушай, - Тим снова поморщился. – Ты переоцениваешь ситуацию с самого начала из-за той идиотской поспешной попытки. Мы всего лишь наблюдаем. Два года назад Келли стала избранной. Черный кристалл отдал ей Силу для вынашивания плода. Беременность прервали. Что случилось в мире после этого, помнишь?

- Да ничего особенного, - Горацио потер лоб. Качнул головой. – Не припоминаю.

- Вот именно, - кивнул Тим. – Не произошло ничего, что свидетельствовало бы о том, что Сила вернулась в мир.

- Да, но ритуал же был проведен…

- Неважно. Смерть предыдущей избранной тоже произошла уже после проведения ритуала. Но тогда-то все и убедились, что с Черным кристаллом шутки плохи.

Оба замолчали. Горацио откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая костяшками пальцев по подлокотнику.

- Так чего же вы ждете? – враждебности в его голосе не осталось совсем. Взгляд был внимателен и очень сосредоточен.

- Филипп полагает, - Тим слегка скривил губы при этих словах, показывая, что не очень-то доверяет этому утверждению, – что новый ребенок Келли может оказаться его наследником. Что Сила кристалла все еще в ней, и сделает свое дело.

- Чушь, - резко поднимаясь, бросил Горацио. Отошел к окну. По стеклу, извиваясь, текли струйки дождя.

- Я тоже в это не верю, - равнодушно подтвердил Тим. – А вот Филипп верит так сильно, что отдал приказ немедленно привезти Келли, в первый момент, когда узнал о беременности. Затем, немного опомнившись, и сообразив, в какие неприятности чуть не вляпался, - он бросил через плечо взгляд на Горацио. Тот не повернулся. – Велел ждать и наблюдать.

- Что вы должны сделать, конкретнее? – в голосе Горацио слышалась какая-то непонятная усталость.

- Следить. Не дать уничтожить.

- Для этого вы хотите вывести меня из строя? – вздернул брови Горацио, поворачиваясь. – Все эти сны, неужели вы думали, что этого достаточно?

- О чем ты? – нахмурился Тим.

Горацио кинул на него быстрый испытующий взгляд. Затем его лицо стало растерянным, он тоскливо нахмурился и вновь отвернулся, вглядываясь в неприветливую, холодную ночь за стеклом.

- Значит, это она сама, - глухо, будто сам с собой разговаривая, сказал Горацио, глядя в глаза своему отражению. – Просто напоминание о том, что я ей…

Тим насторожился, но Горацио вдруг умолк. Постоял, сжав губы и со странным выражением разглядывая свое лицо, отражающееся в оконном стекле.

- Я всего лишь буду неподалеку в больнице, - пожав плечами, сказал Тим после долгой паузы, когда стало понятно, что Горацио ничего больше не добавит. – Марисоль не стоит там появляться, ведь там наверняка будет Эрик. А мне сменить облик – не проблема.

- Думаю, Келли захочет рожать в резервации, - неохотно возразил Горацио. – А Эмиль – не персонал больницы. Туда тебе лучше не соваться, хоть ты и Темный.

- Это может создать проблемы…

- Даже не думайте… - угрожающе начал Горацио, но Тим перебил его.

- Но тут есть простое решение.

- Слушаю, - Горацио вновь уселся напротив Тима, который не двинулся с места за все время их разговора, будто прирос к этому дивану.

- Пообещай присутствовать там, - чуть щуря глаза, начал Тим. – И в случае, если ребенок Келли окажется не оборотнем, а вампиром, он не должен быть умерщвлен. Обещай передать наследника нам. Если ребенок Келли будет оборотнем, как, я думаю, и случится, мы не претендуем ни на мать, ни на ребенка.

- Согласен, - без колебаний протянул руку Горацио. – Составим договор?

- Твоего слова достаточно, - хмуро усмехнулся Тим, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Даже Филиппу.

Горацио двинул бровями, мол, какая честь, и молча направился к двери.

- Эйч, - уже на пороге нагнал его голос Тима. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что должен ей что-то?

Горацио остановился, опустил голову, закусывая губу, но не обернулся.

- Что бы там ни было, все твои обещания закончились в миг ее второго рождения, - как можно убедительнее постарался сказать Тим.

Он поднялся с дивана и теперь стоял, подняв плечи и засунув руки в карманы, глядя в спину застывшему на пороге Горацио.

- Твоей жены больше нет. А этой женщине ты ничего не должен.

- А вот это уже не твое дело, - очень тихо ответил Горацио.

Хлопнула входная дверь, впустив волну холода и сырости. Завелся мотор «хаммера», свет фар мазнул по окнам. Тим все стоял и смотрел на входную дверь. Сны. Напоминание о том, что он ей… Должен? Обещал?

Тим поднял глаза и потолку и тяжко вздохнул.

- Добром это не кончится, - резюмировал он.

...

- Вот ты где, - сказала старуха-индианка, садясь рядом с Горацио.

- Я думал, меня не видно, - рассеянно улыбнулся тот, приподнимаясь на локте.

- Думал слишком громко, вот я и услышала, - морщинистое лицо сложилось в доброй улыбке, но глаза жили своей жизнью, внимательные, изучающие.

Горацио лег обратно, заложив руки за голову. Его действительно не было видно среди пустоши, заросшей травой по колено взрослому человеку.

- Как там Келли? – спросил он.

- Уже скоро, - кивнула старуха. – Ты связан каким-то обещанием?

- Так заметно? – остро глянул на нее Горацио.

- Духи все видят, - пожала плечами старуха. – Даже наши сны. Здесь они тебя не тревожат, не так ли?

Горацио улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и снова устремил взгляд в небо, на еле различимую точку, кругами парящую в вышине.

- Мое обещание не имеет никакого отношения к этому, - сказал он после паузы. – Скоро все будет известно, и обещание испарится вместе с сомнениями.

- Ты вернешься в свой город, и вновь будешь видеть сны, - в тон ему продолжила старуха.

- Я большой мальчик, мудрейшая, - Горацио чуть сузил глаза и нахмурил брови. Он уважал ведьму, многое повидавшую на своем веку, ее видения помогли уберечь Стаю от многих опасностей, да и его самого она не раз выручала дельными советами. Но сейчас он не просил совета.

- Хорошо, что ты это помнишь, - невозмутимо кивнула старуха. – Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты помнишь и остальное. Светлый Совет. Твой город.

- Хочешь сказать, я пренебрегаю долгом? – Горацио сел, сорвал травинку, начал покусывать.

- Думаю, пока еще нет, - протяжно, будто раздумывая, сказала ведьма. – Но ведь ты знаешь о правиле трех поцелуев?

Горацио отвернулся, прикусив губу. Выкинул травинку, взял новую.

- Да, - наконец, неохотно выдавил он.

- И понимаешь, что ты не можешь себе этого позволить?

Горацио неопределенно качнул головой.

- Тебе самому не понравится такая жизнь, Горацио, - твердо сказала ведьма, поднимаясь. – Духи говорят, это ошибка.

Горацио проводил ее взглядом, и снова лег на спину. Стервятник по-прежнему парил в вышине, оставаясь еле различимой точкой, но умиротворения, с которым Горацио наблюдал за его полетом до прихода старухи, как не бывало. Теперь вычерчивающая круги над его головой хищная птица казалась символом неведомой опасности. Впрочем, почему неведомой? Ведьма попала в точку, именно о правиле трех поцелуев Горацио и думал постоянно после разговора с Тимом. После того, как узнал, что сны не были продуманной тактикой давления на него со стороны вампиров.

Как и говорила Марисоль, вампиры часто жили, как обычные люди, со смертными партнерами. Иногда люди знали о том, кем является их любимый, и позволяли ему пить свою кровь вполне добровольно. Небольшой нюанс заключался в том, что при укусе, как и при поцелуе, в кровь человека попадала слюна вампира. «Поцелуй вампира», наркотик, содержащий эту самую слюну, привыкания не вызывал, но лишь немногие посвященные знали о правиле трех поцелуев. Те, кто принимал наркотик, с каждой таблеткой принимали слюну _разных_ вампиров. Человек, связавший жизнь с вампиром, был подвержен действию слюны одного и того же вампира. И вот тогда вступало в силу правило трех поцелуев. Первый – безобиден, человек испытывал чуть большую симпатию и доверие при следующем контакте с этим вампиром. Второй – опаснее, возникала стойкая привязанность, преодолеть которую могли лишь люди с большой силой воли. Часто люди начинали грезить тем, кто их укусил, впадали в беспокойство, если объект привязанности надолго уезжал. После третьего попадания в кровь слюны одного и того же вампира начиналась зависимость. Таких людей называли помеченными. Если помеченный не обладал большой силой воли – вампир мог повелевать им, как пожелает. Но даже сильным людям, получившим метку, противостоять влиянию было крайне сложно. Влюбленные чаще всего не задумывались об этом, да и вампиры старались не злоупотреблять своей властью.

Горацио, как член Светлого Совета, не мог себе позволить подобного. Либо он должен был полностью изменить свою жизнь – выйти из Совета, устраниться от дел, сложить с себя ответственность за город. Стать обычным человеком, точнее, вольным магом. Тогда никто не скажет ни слова, хотя, Горацио был уверен, многие удивятся такому странному союзу – Светлый маг и вампир. Светлая сила наверняка скомпенсирует влияние метки, не позволит ему превратиться в послушную марионетку.

Впрочем, он был уверен, что ему это не грозит – Марисоль умела сдерживаться. Перерождение никак не влияло на умственные способности человека, и Горацио вполне резонно полагал, что на этот счет они могут договориться. Если, конечно, он вообще согласится на встречу. Да, она была его женой, да, он обещал ей… Но, как и сказал Тим, все обещания закончились в миг ее второго рождения. Да и способ, который выбрала Марисоль, чтобы напомнить о себе, был не очень корректен. Хотя… Могло быть и так, что она лишь подтолкнула его память, заставив видеть сны, а видения, больше похожие на кошмар – это уже дело рук его собственного подсознания, затаенного комплекса вины или чего-то в этом роде.

Непонятно было, что имела в виду ведьма, говоря о том, что Горацио не понравится такая жизнь. Жизнь вольного мага? Она была уверена, что он пойдет до конца? Жизнь с вампиром? Жизнь помеченного? Сам Горацио был почти уверен, что готов практически на все, кроме зависимости, но это ему, вроде бы, не грозило.

Ни Горацио, ни Тим не знали, насколько близко он подошел к роковой черте. Горацио не знал о том, что Марисоль была в больнице. Тим не знал деталей того, что произошло в первую встречу. Оба считали, что имел место лишь один контакт, и опасаться совершенно нечего.


	4. Chapter 4

- Неразумно было являться сюда, - Горацио быстро оглянулся, и кивком предложил Тиму и Марисоль следовать за ним.

- Вас долго не было, - Тим внимательно вглядывался в лицо Горацио, Марисоль безмолвной тенью стояла рядом.

- Келли и малышка должны были набраться сил перед дорогой, - Горацио, привычно поставив руки на пояс, смотрел только на Тима, будто больше тут никого и не было. – Я тоже решил немного отдохнуть.

- С девочкой …все в порядке? – тихо спросила Марисоль.

- Ее зовут Аннабель, - Горацио взглянул ей прямо в глаза. Ледяные, бесцветные глаза вампира. – С ней все в порядке.

Марисоль улыбнулась, и выражение лица Горацио немного смягчилось. Если б не прозрачные глаза вампира – это была прежняя, милая и обаятельная девушка. Аннабель была дочерью ее брата, но тетке не суждено было понянчить племянницу, судьба развела их по разные стороны баррикад. Вампир и оборотень…

- Нам нужны доказательства, - неожиданно сказал Тим.

- Ты сам сказал, что моего слова достаточно, - зло прищурился Горацио.

Тим лишь вздохнул, пожимая плечами. Горацио снова оглянулся – они отошли за угол, и теперь стены лаборатории скрывали их от любопытных взглядов. Он сконцентрировался, приоткрываясь ровно настолько, чтобы показать лишь нужный кусок воспоминаний.

…_Старуха выносит из-за пестрого полога малышку и опускает ее в приготовленную купель…_

…_Горацио сосредоточен – сейчас предстоит самое важное. Он должен будет реагировать очень быстро. Но он изо всех сил надеется, что все действительно в порядке…_

…_Он осторожно принимает ребенка из рук ведьмы. Звучные слова заклинания…_

…_Он слышит, как перехватывает дыхание у Эрика. Эмиль тоже затаил дыхание. Последнее слово заклинания Сути замирает на губах…_

… _Горацио улыбается, раздаются облегченные вздохи. Эмиль хлопает по плечу Эрика, крепко сжимает его. В руках Горацио мягким мокрым подрагивающим комочком свернулся слепой, почти голый еще волчонок удивительного светло-серого окраса. Волчонок начинает поскуливать, затем тычется мокрым носом в ладонь Горацио, золотистые искры окутывают тщедушное тельце – и дом оглашается громким плачем новорожденной…_

Горацио крепко зажмурился, прерывая поток воспоминаний. Достаточно. Он мог солгать. Заклинание Сути – нет. Дочь Келли и Эрика родилась оборотнем.

Тим кивнул. По его лицу не понять было – доволен он или расстроен тем, что планы и надежды хозяина рухнули.

- Думаю, вам нет нужды оставаться далее в Майами, - Горацио склонил голову набок, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседников.

Реакция была неожиданной. Лицо Марисоль вытянулось, Тим чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, быстро наклонил голову, пряча лицо, а когда поднял – лицо было чем-то похоже, и все же это уже не был Тим Спидл.

Горацио показалось, что спину обожгло. Он медленно повернулся. Эрик стоял неподалеку, сжимая кулаки. Все его внимание было направлено на Марисоль, и Горацио показалось, что от бушующих в груди парня чувств сейчас начнут плавиться и деформироваться стены лаборатории.

- Эрик… Поздравляю, - Марисоль улыбалась так искренне, немного смущенно, сделала шаг к Эрику…

- Не подходи, - сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил тот. Взгляд не смягчился ни на йоту. – Тварь…

Горацио показалось, что его ударили.

- Эрик! – в его окрике был не только упрек, но и требование. – Она твоя сестра, - гораздо тише, но довольно жестко добавил Горацио.

- Моя сестра мертва, - отрезал Эрик. – А с этой … я не желаю иметь ничего общего.

Забыв о том, зачем он искал Горацио, Эрик развернулся и ушел, сопровождаемый мрачным взглядом Тима и тоскливым взглядом Горацио.

Взглянуть на Марисоль Горацио решился не сразу. Она была мертвенно бледна, пальцы впились в ладони с такой силой, что на плиты дорожки капала темная кровь, но девушка этого не замечала.

- Марисоль… - Горацио сделал осторожный шаг в ее направлении.

- Это действительно была неудачная идея, - перебил его Тим, принимая свой привычный облик. – И лучше нам уйти, пока еще что-нибудь не случилось.

Тим крепко взял Марисоль за руку чуть выше локтя – и Горацио остался один. Он мотнул головой, поморщился. И почему он надеялся, что реакция Эрика будет другой? Потому что сам никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это все же Марисоль, просто… Просто изменившаяся?

...

Сегодня вода была прозрачна как никогда, и позволяла отчетливо рассмотреть стекающие по нежному лицу слезы. Лицо девушки не кривилось, не вздрагивали губы, не было слышно горестных всхлипов. Просто время от времени из глаз выскальзывала слезинка и катилась по щеке. И от этого сердце стискивало совсем уж невыносимо.

Горацио сел на кровати, затем рухнул обратно на подушку. Нет, не дотянуться. Не успокоить. Закрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Странно. Разве его постель пахла цветами? Жасмин, лаванда… Едва ощутимо, но он не мог обмануться.

- Мари… - Горацио позвал так спокойно, будто она только что лежала рядом, потом вышла в соседнюю комнату, а он забыл что-то сказать.

В доме было тихо. Очень тихо – ни звука, будто дом находился в пустыне, нет, даже в вакууме, а не среди тихого, но все же вполне обитаемого квартала мегаполиса.

- Марисоль, покажись.

Она выступила из темноты, и Горацио снова сел на кровати, подбирая под себя ноги.

- Иди сюда, - мягко позвал он.

Девушка приблизилась. Голова опущена, и от фигуры веет такой угнетенностью, что брови Горацио сами собой поползли вверх, становясь домиком. Марисоль неуверенно присела на край кровати, так и не поднимая взгляда. Горацио придвинулся ближе, протянул руку, и Марисоль послушно вложила свою. Он молчал, поглаживая тонкие холодные пальцы. Он мог многое сейчас сказать, но ничего - такого, чего Марисоль не знала бы сама. Безысходность, которой веяло от ее молчания, действовала угнетающе. Они ничего не могли изменить. Теперь она была вампиром, и между ней и семьей брата лежала непреодолимая пропасть.

Наверное, именно бесполезность слов и спровоцировала Горацио. Он не мог позволить Марисоль исчезнуть из их жизни, унося в памяти такой прощальный момент. Это было слишком. Она не заслужила этого презрения и яростной ненависти, которыми окатил ее брат, и теперь Горацио захотелось дать больше, чем он готов был дать еще сутки назад.

Он притянул девушку к себе, избегая контакта лицом к лицу, чтобы не спровоцировать поцелуй, ласкал спину и высокую грудь… Немного неожиданно для него Марисоль откликнулась с такой чувственностью, как будто только этого и ждала все пять лет, прошедшие с ее «смерти», ее тело реагировало так знакомо, чутко, нежно, принимая его доверчиво и радостно, воскрешая в памяти все то, что подкупило Горацио в этой девушке в свое время.

Они лежали рядом, и щека Марисоль прижималась к его плечу, рука скользила по обнаженной груди – как когда-то давно… Сейчас он не видел ее глаз, и ощущение возврата в прошлое было полным.

Успокоилось дыхание, высохла кожа… Горацио провел по волосам Марисоль, по спине, сжал пальчики по-прежнему лежащей на его груди руки. Кожа девушки была холодной. Даже сейчас, после секса. Горацио знал, что это значит. Голод.

Ощущение потерянности и безысходности больше не отравляло воздух, но согреть ее пальчики своим дыханием он не мог. Только кровью. Второй раз позволить ей утолить жажду. Ведь это не страшно. Второй раз – можно.

- Мари… - Горацио провел рукой по ее щеке, заставил поднять на него глаза. – Ты голодна?

Девушка прикусила губу, ткнулась лбом в его плечо. Голодного огня в ее глазах не было, но лоб показался обжигающе холодным. Горацио не колебался.

- Мари…

Он повернул левую руку запястьем вверх, отгибая кисть.

- Последний раз, договорились? – чуть улыбнулся Горацио. С тоской он справится. Ведь справился же он, когда думал, что ее больше нет?

Горацио прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть яркого фиолетового свечения глаз Марисоль. Просто почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к запястью, дыхание и …жар, полет и невесомость…

Сегодня он падал медленно, ему казалось, что комната слегка покачивается, голова кружилась, но это было приятно, будто он протанцевал с подружкой всю ночь напролет. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три… Резанула довольная улыбка на губах Марисоль. Но сказать что-либо Горацио не сумел – не было сил. Марисоль выскользнула из постели, но он лишь проводил ее взглядом. Не чувствуя тела, он плыл в цветочном аромате, который вдруг заполнил комнату, вытесняя из головы все мысли. Марисоль вернулась со стаканом воды. Прохладная влага вернула ощущение тела, наполнив его приятной истомой, легкая испарина выступила на висках. Он так и не сумел ничего сказать – уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.

...

Далеко-далеко, в Европе, довольно усмехался Филипп. Все шло по плану. Отвлекающий маневр сработал прекрасно, и теперь наступала пора завершить столь удачно начавшееся предприятие. Пять лет назад они сделали замечательный выбор, инициировав Марисоль Делко Кейн. Теперь она сработала просто виртуозно. Человек, в чьем теле осела Сила Черного кристалла, был в ее власти. Осталось совсем немного – и вампиры получат нового, более совершенного повелителя.

..

Горацио проснулся, и сам удивился остроте разочарования, испытанного из-за того, что проснулся он в одиночестве. Мелькнула мысль – уж не переоценил ли он свои силы, так ли уж легко ему будет справиться с привязанностью, возникшей после второго укуса? Контрастный душ помог вернуть ясность мыслей, но, мельком взглянув в запотевшее зеркало, Горацио задохнулся. Ощущение было схоже с ударом под коленки – он не увидел своего отражения. Судорожным движением протер зеркало и коротко, нервно рассмеялся – почудилось. Отражение было на месте.

Рабочий день прошел, как обычно. Эрик, правда, глянул зло, процедил, что от него несет вампиром, и постарался найти себе работу подальше от лейтенанта. Горацио ничего не ответил. Ветерок то и дело доносил до него запах жасмина и лаванды, вызывая в памяти образ Марисоль, так что ничего удивительного в реакции Эрика не было.

Ближе к вечеру Горацио охватило легкое беспокойство, которое он успешно погасил усилием воли. «Это пройдет», - твердо сказал он сам себе. Вероятно, даже лучше, если Марисоль не будет появляться какое-то время. Все-таки он был слишком сильно к ней привязан, поэтому и ведет себя сейчас как помеченный. От этой мысли стало не по себе, но тут вновь пахнуло цветочным ароматом, и мысли соскользнули в другое русло.

Ночью Горацио стало совсем худо. Спать он не мог – стоило закрыть глаза, и моментально возникало видение сводчатой пещеры, озаренной колеблющимся светом расставленных повсюду свечей, плита и Марисоль… Запах жасмина и лаванды был таким плотным, что в него можно было завернуться, он терся о его горящую кожу, словно котенок пушистой мордочкой. Горацио понял, что сейчас задохнется, распахнул окно – и с трудом удержался от порыва выпрыгнуть на улицу, взмыть прямо в темное небо безумной летучей мышью навстречу полной луне… Вернулся в кровать, пригрозив себе приковать наручниками и выкинуть ключ. Мысль о том, как он будет объясняться утром, сейчас его мало волновала, нужно было как-то пережить это безумие.

Он задремал, но и во сне видел, как одевается и выходит из дома, уверенным шагом направляясь к заветной цели. Он знал, где искать Марисоль, без всяких карт и GPS, постепенно перешел на бег, не чувствуя усталости, лишь ветер обдувал лицо и лунная дорожка расстилалась перед ним парадным ковром.

Длинные, узкие, извилистые коридоры, винтовые лестницы – он шел с закрытыми глазами, каким-то шестым чувством узнавая дорогу. Вперед, вперед… Едва слышимая музыка, манящая, чарующая, становилась все громче, с оттенком торжественности, его несло этой музыкой и запахом, без мыслей, без страхов, с одним лишь желанием – увидеть Марисоль…

Пещера распахнулась перед ним внезапно, и Горацио остановился в растерянности – слишком много людей, точнее, женщин, одна, другая… Дюжина. В легких плащах… Почему он уверен, что кроме этих плащей, небрежно скрепленных у горла, на них ничего нет? Он попятился, но тут женщины расступились, и Горацио увидел Марисоль. Он улыбнулся. Цель достигнута. Он на месте. Можно расслабиться. Позволить ласковым женским рукам касаться его, ласкать, раздевать… Ну и что с того, что, куда ни глянь – лишь прозрачные глаза вампиров? Никто не делает ему ничего дурного.

Марисоль подошла к нему с каким-то кубком в руках. Вопрос о том, что это за питье, заблудился где-то в голове, так и не достигнув языка, а руки уже сами приняли кубок, и без всякого принуждения Горацио выпил все до дна. Чуть терпкий, чуть вяжущий, чуть горьковатый вкус. Мыслей и так было не много, теперь же их не стало вообще. Зато обострились чувства, казалось, он чувствует жар свечей, слышит их потрескивание, может разглядеть все оттенки радужного спектра в каждом трепещущем огоньке.

Женщины освободились от плащей, как он и ожидал, никакой одежды под ними не было, но это казалось невероятно правильным. Вообще, все сейчас казалось невероятно правильным, кроме одного – дикого, выворачивающего его наизнанку желания. Горацио покорно лег на плиту, услышал щелчки тяжелых браслетов на запястьях и щиколотках, на какой-то миг почувствовал себя обманутым, но тут же был вознагражден – одна из женщин осталась с ним, на плите алтаря, позволила погрузить пылающий член в прохладную влажность своего лона. Но облегчение, испытанное им, оказалось невероятно кратким. Секунда, другая – и желание вновь жгло его изнутри, заставляя напрягаться, стискивая кулаки, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь навстречу новой наезднице. Одна женщина сменяла другую, но Горацио не чувствовал облегчения – Марисоль, ему нужна была Марисоль, зачем все это?

Внезапно по позвоночнику прошел холодок отрезвления – сон был слишком долгим, слишком подробным, а главное, Горацио узнал ритуал. Его посвящали. Плита, алтарь, тринадцать женщин-вампиров и он… Но он должен быть помечен – иначе у них ничего не выйдет… Что это – предупреждение, так близко он подошел к краю, за который лучше не заглядывать?

Додумать он не успел – женщины расступились, сплетая руки, образовывая магический круг, а он, наконец, увидел перед собой лицо Марисоль. Торжествующее лицо.

И в тот миг, когда Горацио понял, наконец, что все происходящее – не сон, острые клыки сомкнулись на его сонной артерии. Он выгнулся, раздираемый невероятной болью и невероятным же наслаждением, чувствуя, как вытекает с бешеной скоростью семя и жизнь, и не понимая лишь – что же закончится раньше.

Марисоль оторвалась от него. Горацио показалось, что в невыносимо гулкой тишине он слышит медленные, слабые удары гонга или далекий-далекий бой часов. Через какое-то время он осознал, что это – удары его собственного сердца. Желание больше не возвращалось, но это было естественно – жизни осталось совсем чуть-чуть, на самом донце.

- Зачем? За что? Как ты могла?

Все эти вопросы возникли в его гаснущем сознании, но шансов произнести их у Горацио не было. Каждый новый вдох давался все с большим трудом, в глазах темнело, голова клонилась набок… Марисоль сидела на нем, пристально вглядываясь в глаза, и чего-то ждала. Горацио захрипел, Марисоль нахмурилась – и тут он понял. Она ждет, что он попросит сохранить ему жизнь. И тогда вместо человеческой жизни ему дадут жизнь вампира. Он из последних сил улыбнулся – не дождется. Марисоль верно истолковала его улыбку, ее глаза полыхнули яростным фиолетовым огнем, резким движением девушка вскрыла себе запястье, и на лицо Горацио упала первая капля темной вампирской крови. У него еще хватило сил сжать губы и отвернуться, но Марисоль развернула его голову обратно, силком разжала зубы – Горацио уже не мог сделать вдох, не то что сопротивляться – и кровь стала заполнять его рот. В последний миг перед тем, как отключиться, он не смог сдержать рефлекс – и сглотнул.

Тело Горацио выгнулось, если б не удерживающие его цепи – слетел бы с алтаря кубарем, так сильны были конвульсии. Гул голосов женщин-вампиров, удерживающих магический круг, усилился, слова заклинаний отражались от стен пещеры, и казалось, их произносит не дюжина голосов, а сотни. Горацио затих, обмяк – и голоса смолкли. Тишина. Пронзительная тишина ожидания. Его Светлая Сила была выпита. Темная сущность – инициирована. Зелье даст ему невероятную выносливость и не позволит думать ни о чем, кроме соития. Сила Черного кристалла должна быть передана Марисоль. В этот раз осечки не будет, наследник родится.

Широко раскрытые глаза Горацио медленно меняли цвет. Радужка расширялась, становясь кристально-прозрачной, занимая почти весь глаз, вытягивались зрачки, становясь узкими вертикальными щелями. Звякнули упавшие цепи – рождающийся вампир был господином и повелителем. Кровь на лице и груди Горацио с тихим шипением втянулась в кожу. Наконец, его тело дрогнуло. Раздался вдох. Он поднялся, разглядывая склонившихся перед ним женщин, оглядывая пещеру, привыкая к своему новому восприятию реальности.

Марисоль склонилась вместе со всеми, но Горацио шагнул к ней, двумя руками взяв за плечи, заставил выпрямиться, пристально вглядываясь в ее лицо. Странная, нехорошая улыбка исказила его черты. Горацио поднял голову, скалясь, выпуская клыки, повернул голову, будто разминая мышцы… Затем, видимо, разобрался со своими желаниями, и притянул Марисоль к себе, впиваясь в губы. Грубо швырнул девушку на плиту алтаря и зло рассмеялся, увидев страх в ее глазах.

- Неужели ты думала, что я останусь прежним? – издевательски спросил он, шагая следом.

Женщины вновь сомкнули круг. Марисоль задрожала, но ее супругу-вампиру не было до этого дела. Казалось, ему доставляет удовольствие ее страх, дрожь, боль… Казалось, он специально делает это похожим на изнасилование, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли, грубо, резко, с невероятной силой раз за разом вторгаясь в нее…

- Горацио… - умоляющий всхлип сорвался с губ Марисоль против воли. Так же, как ему два года назад было трудно принять перемену в ней, так же и ей теперь трудно было принять перемену, произошедшую в нем. Горацио вздрогнул всем телом, услышав свое имя. Остановился. Резко встал. Окинул все вокруг диким взглядом. Протестующий, негодующий, горестный вопль женщин-вампиров, составлявших магический круг, огласил пещеру, когда огромная летучая мышь метнулась под сводом и пропала.


	5. Chapter 5

Шар разлетелся хрустальными брызгами, смачно, с грохотом и звоном.

- Можно было просто позвать, - проворчал заспанный Тим, выходя из спальни и плюхаясь на диван. Потер глаза, демонстративно зевнул. Элина наблюдала за ним, стоя посреди комнаты, руки в бока, губы сжаты, глаза сощурены. – Что случилось? – поинтересовался Тим. Что-то явно произошло, нешуточное и нехорошее.

- Что случилось? – резко переспросила Элина. Усмехнулась, тряхнула головой. – Ты хочешь попытаться убедить меня, что не в курсе?

- Даже и пытаться не буду, - Тим снова зевнул, но уже не слишком правдоподобно. В голове кружились предположения, одно другого хуже.

- Это плохо, - сдвинула брови Элина. – Два часа назад Темный Совет выдвинул официальное требование. В течение трех суток мы должны выдать им человека, несущего в себе Силу Черного кристалла. Иначе за последствия они не ручаются.

- И как вы должны найти этого человека? – скептически хмыкнул Тим. Глупое требование. За два года не нашли, теперь найти за 72 часа? Какая муха укусила Филиппа?!

- Они требуют конкретного человека, - помолчав, сказала Элина. Отвела испытующий взгляд, видимо, удостоверившись, что Тим действительно ничего не знает. – Они требуют выдать Горацио.

- Что?! – Тим от неожиданности рассмеялся. – Филипп спятил. Кто ему выдаст Светлого мага?

- Они утверждают, что Горацио теперь принадлежит им. Что он инициирован Тьмой, - Элина скрестила руки на груди.

- Чушь, - мотнул головой Тим. – Они не могли…

Он осекся на полуслове. Нет, способ был… Но поверить, что…

- Инициирован …вампирами? – мрачно уточнил Тим.

- По-видимому, - кивнула Элина. – Ты действительно ничего об этом не знаешь?

- Погоди, если они его инициировали… Черт, - Тим встал, прошелся по комнате, остановился у окна, засунув руки в карманы. Вот здесь он стоял. В ту встречу, когда Тим почувствовал что-то неладное. Но не стал анализировать, списал на сентиментальность, порядочность, верность… Короче, на личные заморочки Горацио. – Да, но почему выдать? – повернувшись к Элине, спросил Тим. – Если он инициирован?..

- Я сама ничего не понимаю, - пожала плечами Элина.

- А это не может оказаться дезинформацией? Что он инициирован?

- Не думаю, - Элина поморщилась. – Я… - она опустила голову, глубоко вздохнула. – Я была у Горацио дома. Зеркало в ванной разбито. Ударом кулака, судя по всему…

Тим нахмурился. Что-то во всем этом было неправильное. То ли инициация не состоялась, то ли… Разбитое зеркало подтверждало, что Горацио теперь вампир. Но этот гнев, его побег – все говорило о неприятии своей новой сущности.

- Найти его в любом случае не помешает, - задумчиво проговорил Тим.

- Разумеется, - фыркнула Элина. – Но, если я не выжила из ума, у того, кто его инициировал, должна быть с ним связь определенного рода? То есть, Марисоль должна знать, где он? Почему она просто не позовет его?

- Он мог заблокироваться, - покачал головой Тим. – Горацио – не обычный новообращенный. Можно было выкачать из него всю Силу для инициации, но, пока он жив – он остается магом. Возможно, он инициирован, как вампир, но это не отменяет его сути, - он потер виски, пытаясь переварить информацию. Конфликт Сил…

- Для чего, по-твоему, это все могло понадобиться? - немного растерянно спросила Элина.

- Я могу лишь догадываться, - прищурился Тим.

Элина смерила его подозрительным взглядом.

- Разве вы с Марисоль действовали не вместе?

- Я так считал, - кивнул Тим. – Но по каким-то причинам меня не сочли нужным посвятить в эту часть плана. Я думал, Филипп верит, что Сила Черного кристалла в Келли.

- И никаких догадок, где сейчас Горацио?..

...

- Как себя чувствуют Келли и малышка? – в улыбке Элины чувствовалось какое-то напряжение. Или дело было не в самой Элине, а в уклончивости ответа на вопрос о том, что она здесь делает? «Зашла по делам». Дела могут быть разные.

- Замечательно, - Эрик улыбнулся. – Аннабель пока только и делает, что ест, спит и растет. А Келли рвется на работу. Говорит, ужасно соскучилась.

Он взглянул на монитор – компьютер меланхолично продолжал сравнение найденного отпечатка с образцами базы. Пока совпадений не было. Почему-то Эрик невольно отводил глаза от спутника Элины. Хмурый, в свободной темной одежде, он вызывал странное раздражение и одновременно притягивал какой-то узнаваемостью. Казалось, вот повернется сейчас другим боком – и можно будет просветленно хлопнуть себя по лбу, узнав старого знакомца. Наблюдатель. Когда Эрик видел его вместе с Горацио и Марисоль, этот парень стоял рядом с Марисоль. Напротив Горацио. Да и сейчас от него едва ощутимо несло вампиром, что вызывало это самое глухое раздражение. Да еще и взгляд – слишком глубокий, невеселый, с прищуром и странным выражением, как будто этот парень знает Эрика долгие-долгие годы.

- Что ж, - тем временем выдала новую вымученную улыбку Элина. – Пойдем, повидаем Горацио. Ты не знаешь, где он?

Что-то странное случилось после этой фразы. Эрику вдруг показалось, что пол уплывает, так что пришлось вцепиться в столешницу. Но он справился с мгновенным головокружением, и постарался как можно убедительнее сказать:

- Где-нибудь здесь. Я его два дня не видел.

- Ну что ж… - Элина пристально взглянула на Эрика, пришлось снова уткнуться в монитор.

Визитеры ушли, и Эрик вдруг пожалел, что этот странный парень так ничего и не сказал. Даже не представился. Действительно, наблюдатель. Интересно, не мог ли он заметить того, чего не должен был? Впрочем, нет, шрамы заросли бесследно. Способности оборотня ему вчера утром пригодились в полном объеме.

...

- И что скажешь? – щурясь, поинтересовалась Элина, садясь в машину. Из отведенного на поиски времени осталось меньше двух суток. А ведь еще нужно было решить вопрос, что делать, когда они найдут Горацио. Но, безусловно, прежде всего его нужно было найти.

- Врет и не краснеет, - буркнул Тим. – Откроешься? Рассказывать долго.

Элина кивнула, села поудобнее, прижалась затылком к подголовнику, прикрыла глаза и протянула руку Тиму. Он взял ее за запястье и в сознание женщины хлынули воспоминания, которые Тиму удалось выудить из памяти Эрика.

...

Присутствие вампира он почувствовал поздно ночью. Не случайное касание, что могло произойти, если вампир просто проходил мимо и потревожил защиту невзначай, а наглое, неприкрытое вторжение – вампир почувствовал границу, но продолжал приближаться к дому. Что ж, кто-то хочет драки…

Эрик выскользнул из постели, мимоходом заглянул в детскую – Аннабель спокойно спала, ее чутье оборотня еще не было развито – и выпрыгнул в открытое окно, приземляясь уже зверем. Втянул воздух чутким носом и глухо зарычал. Незванный гость не скрывался, он шел прямо на оборотня, с выпущенными когтями и горящими ярким фиолетовым огнем глазами. Эрик не стал ждать дольше – прыгнул навстречу с грозным утробным рыком. Драка вышла недолгой, на что рассчитывал вампир – неясно. Зверь подмял его почти сразу, прижал к земле, так, что не шелохнуться. И замер – глаза оборотня позволили ему рассмотреть лицо в ночной тьме.

Он не поверил глазам. Перекинулся в человека, рывком вздернул на ноги переставшего сопротивляться вампира, развернул его лицом к свету…

- Ты… - слова застревали в горле. Хотелось выть, стучать кулаком по земле, мотать головой, разорвать что-нибудь на части. Лишь бы не принимать то, что видели глаза. – Ты что творишь? Я же тебя… - Эрик умолк, вдруг осознав, что это и было целью визита. Тот, кто раньше был его боссом, его другом, его учителем, теперь пришел для того, чтобы Эрик его убил.

- Так сделай это, - Горацио быстро поднял и опустил брови.

- Сам сделай, - отпихнув его от себя с такой силой, что вампир не удержался на ногах, сказал Эрик.

- Не могу, - зло вздернув верхнюю губу, мотнул головой Горацио.

- Я… Тоже не смогу, - признался Эрик, помолчав. Злости, вызванной вторжением вампира, явно было недостаточно. Хотелось прогнать, не убивать. – Твои уроки пошли впрок, - язвительно добавил Эрик.

- Ладно, - лизнув губы, кивнул Горацио. – Я могу рассчитывать на твою помощь?

- Смотря в чем, - насторожился Эрик.

- Есть одно место… Для очищения. Круг Отступников. Возможность переродиться, - вампир поднялся.

- Что нужно от меня?

- Отвезти меня туда, - Горацио склонил голову набок, неожиданно обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Только я добровольно не поеду.

Эрик понимающе кивнул. Он видел, как странно стоит Горацио – чуть раскачиваясь, будто на неустойчивой поверхности. Держит себя в руках, но надолго ли его хватит – неизвестно.

...

Рассвет застал их в пустыне. Вампир заворочался и сел на заднем сиденье. Чтобы посадить в машину, Эрику пришлось оглушить его. Он усмехнулся, услышав, как вампир прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, обнаружив, что правая рука прикована наручниками к дверце хаммера, дверца заблокирована, и до водителя ему не дотянуться.

- Воды? – спросил Эрик, но увидев в зеркале заднего вида яростный, горящий фиолетовым огнем взгляд, понял, что обращение не по адресу. Горацио больше не было. Вампир был голоден. И вода его явно не устраивала.

Остаток пути Эрику пришлось бороться с глухими волнами раздражения и ненависти. Вампир скреб сиденье острыми когтями, шипел, скалился, выпуская клыки, затихал ненадолго, затем снова начинал попытки освободиться.

Последний раз сверившись с координатами GPS, Эрик остановил машину и вышел. Круг Отступников оказался весьма непритязателен на вид – два столба в паре метров друг от друга, плотно увитые какой-то странной растительностью, похожей на толстые гибкие лианы без листьев, да очерченный камнями круг около пяти метров диаметром.

- Что теперь? – спросил Эрик, открывая дверцу «хаммера».

В ответ он услышал такое… Эрику даже в страшном сне не приснилось бы, что Горацио может употреблять подобные слова с таким искренним чувством. Вампира трясло, а в глазах светился откровенный ужас. Эрик даже оглянулся, но ничего, кроме столбов и круга из камней, не увидел. Он пожал плечами – возможно, вампир видит что-то, недоступное его зрению.

Вопрос был в том, что теперь делать? Логика подсказывала, что вампир должен войти в круг. Что произойдет после этого? Эрик этого не знал. А вот вампир, видимо, знал. И боялся. Но Эрик решил, что Горацио сам просил отвезти его сюда, пока контролировал себя – а значит, что-то плохое ждет в круге именно его вампирскую сущность. Возможность переродиться, по всей видимости, означала смерть для вампира. И возвращение Горацио. По крайней мере, Эрик сильно на это надеялся.

Чтобы просто приблизиться к кругу, Эрику пришлось выдержать настоящий бой. Вампир вырывался изо всех сил, полосуя острыми когтями, скалясь и рыча. Если бы не сила оборотня, Эрику не удалось бы даже подвести его близко к черте.

Паника вампира была очевидной, страх, смертельный страх стоял в расширившихся глазах, ужас сквозил в частом дыхании, которое перешло в тонкий, надрывный вой, когда Эрик подтащил его к самой границе. Эрику пришлось снова и снова жестко напоминать себе, что это – не Горацио, Горацио просил сделать это, сам.

В конце концов, каким-то чудом Эрику удалось впихнуть упирающегося вампира в круг. Тот замер, скорчившись на песке. Эрик тяжело перевел дыхание. Если сейчас все придется начинать сначала…

Песок шевельнулся – и тут нервы вампира не выдержали. Он рванулся, пытаясь выскочить из круга – и упал плашмя, всем телом ударившись о песок. Забился, и Эрик, забыв дышать, увидел, что лианы со столбов расплелись, еще несколько появились из песка, обвивая тело жертвы. Его тащило, переворачивало, поднимало… Секунда, другая – и вампир оказался распят между столбами в форме буквы «Y».

- Стой там, - прохрипел он. – Слышишь? Ни в коем случае не заходи в круг, Эрик.

Дернулся, пытаясь ослабить давление лианы на горло, но вместо этого лианы натянулись еще туже, так что ступни ушли в песок, тело выгнулось, а из горла вырвался хриплый стон.

- Уезжай отсюда, - немного отдышавшись, продолжил вампир. – Убирайся. Будь ты…

Эрик вздрогнул – вампир не сумел договорить проклятие, его стегнуло по лицу наотмашь, оставив ярко-красный след, а лиана на горле сжалась, придушив, так что голова вампира упала на грудь.

Эрика трясло. Завести мотор ему удалось не сразу. Что, если он ошибся? Что, если Горацио не удастся пройти испытание? Солнце еще только вставало над раскаленной пустыней – сможет ли он пережить этот день? Почему он не сказал, когда за ним вернуться? Все эти вопросы разъедали Эрика изнутри, и он все увеличивал и увеличивал скорость.

...

- Круг Отступников? – Тим разжал пальцы, и Элина вынырнула из чужих воспоминаний с резким вздохом, будто выныривая из-под воды. – Что это за место? Он действительно сможет переродиться? Почему мы не знаем об этом месте и об этой возможности?

- Потому что это ложь, - отрешенно глядя перед собой, ответил Тим. – Если бы он прямо сказал, что хочет, чтобы Эрик отправил его на смерть, у того могло бы не хватить духа. Чертов мученик! – Тим с досадой ударил по приборной панели перед собой.

- Может, не поздно, - с надеждой взглянула на него Элина. – Ты ведь знаешь, где это?

- Знаю, - хмуро согласился Тим. – Но в круг не войти. Да и полночь уже была, - помолчал, глядя перед собой. – Я поведу, - неожиданно заключил он.

...

- Вот черт, - вырвалось у Тима одновременно с радостным возгласом, вырвавшимся у Элины, когда Горацио поднял голову при их появлении. Не поприветствовал, вообще ничем не показал, что видит их и узнает. Смотрел перед собой мутным взглядом. Тим едва успел схватить за руку шагнувшую к кругу женщину. – С ума сошла?

Огляделся, поднял небольшой камень, что-то шепнул – камень шевельнулся, птичка вытащила голову из-под крыла, вспорхнула по направлению к Горацио… Стоило ей пересечь черту – из песка выстрелила гибким языком лиана, и птичка, не успев пискнуть, упала на песок со сломанной шеей, тут же превращаясь обратно в камень.

- Зайдешь за черту – твоя участь будет такой же, - спокойно пояснил Тим остолбеневшей Элине.

Горацио искривил губы в усмешке и снова уронил голову на грудь.

- Идем, - Тим потащил Элину обратно к «хаммеру». Расстелил одеяло. – Садись.

- И мы будем просто ждать? – Элину трясло. – Нужно вытащить его, нужно…

Тим покачал головой и она умолкла, кусая губы. Оба взглянули на распятого, затем на садящееся солнце. Каким образом он смог продержаться второй день под палящим солнцем без воды? Даже со способностями вампира это было поразительно.

- Что ты собираешься делать? – Элина стискивала зубы, щурилась, голос все еще дрожал.

- Забрать тело, - Тим взглянул ей прямо в глаза. – Если получится.

- И все?

- А что ты предлагаешь? – устало спросил он.

Элина вздернула подбородок, закусила губу.

- Вернуть, - еле слышно сказала она.

- А ты пойдешь на это? – с интересом спросил Тим. – Я один даже пытаться не буду, потому как Сила у меня Темная, и вернуть его Светлым я не смогу. А если верну вампиром, он меня убьет, и я его за это винить не буду. Слишком тяжело ему эта смерть досталась. Но у тебя же правила…

Элина молчала. Казалось, она сама пожалела о вырвавшихся у нее словах. Тим хмыкнул и растянулся на одеяле.

- Надеюсь, он умрет до полуночи, - пробормотал он.

- Почему? – насторожилась Элина.

- Ну…

- Говори! – потребовала Элина.

- Круг Отступников – не испытание, - негромко сказал Тим, садясь. – Это наказание. Страшная смерть. Для вошедших в круг возврата нет. Если человек проявил достаточную силу воли и мужество, удается забрать тело. Если находится, кому забирать.

- Причем тут полночь? Убивает солнце…

- Нет, - качнул головой Тим. – Солнце – это… - он нехорошо усмехнулся, - бонус. Убивает не оно, а заклятие. Заклятие тысячи плетей. Срабатывает в полночь.

Элина с трудом сглотнула ставшую горькой слюну, зажмурилась, сжимая кулаки.

- Но ведь полночь уже была, и заклятие не сработало, - слабо возразила она.

- Сработало, - Тим дернул плечом. – Не обратила внимания, какого оттенка песок за его спиной? Да и рубашка сзади висит лохмотьями. Просто у него было достаточно сил, чтобы регенерировать…

...

Их надежды не оправдались. Элине несколько раз казалось, что все кончено, но Тим каждый раз одергивал ее, объясняя, что в круг заходить нельзя, если тело отдадут, то оно упадет так, что его можно будет вытащить. Солнце село, но испытание продолжалось. Сидеть, ждать смерти, и не иметь возможности что-либо предпринять…

Заклятие сработало без каких-либо спецэффектов. Тим и Элина услышали свист, а затем звук удара. Еще один. И еще… Они вскочили на ноги. Луна шла на убыль, но им хватило света, чтобы видеть главное – методично хлещущие лианы, вздрагивающее тело… Звук становился чавкающим, Элина вцепилась в руку Тима, тот изо всех сил стискивал челюсти и щурил глаза. Он видел в темноте лучше, чем Элина, и видел темные тяжелые капли, которые срывались с плетей при каждом взмахе, видел, что по подбородку Горацио течет струйка крови из прокушенной губы. Элина вздрагивала всем телом, и Тим вдруг понял, что бессознательно считает удары.

А потом Горацио все же начал кричать. Элина опустилась на песок, закрыла глаза, заткнула уши, и Тим ощутил непреодолимое желание сделать то же самое. А еще – хотелось заорать самому. И спросить, непонятно только кого, за что ему такое – стоять и смотреть на истязание. Но он молчал. Потому что понимал, что у Горацио не было иного выхода: он не мог убить себя сам, он не хотел жить вампиром, он не мог требовать такого от своих друзей. И он воспользовался этой, последней, возможностью. Вряд ли он был счастлив тем, что единственная доступная смерть была такой мучительной. К тому же – их никто не просил смотреть. Но почему-то вернуться к «хаммеру» казалось предательством.

Крики смолкли еще на восьмой сотне ударов. Какое-то время Тим слышал стоны. А затем хлюпающие звуки ударов стали раздаваться в невыносимой тишине. Плети с чмоканьем отлеплялись от бесчувственного тела, но истязание не прекращалось, пока не была нанесена положенная тысяча ударов. Верная смерть для любого человека.

Наконец, все кончилось. Элина поднялась на трясущихся ногах, Тим поддержал ее под локоть. Как он ни вслушивался, звука дыхания он не слышал.

- Почему?.. – пробормотала Элина.

- Он все еще жив, - мрачно пояснил Тим, понимая, что она спрашивает, почему ничего не происходит. – Он хорошо держался, мы сможем его забрать. Я подожду, можешь пока вернуться к машине и поспать.

Элина решительно помотала головой.

...

Время шло. В безмолвии. В глухой черной пустоте. На небе погасли звезды, затем небо посветлело. Это было удивительное ощущение – на земле еще царила тьма, а небо уже вовсю купалось в свете, наливаясь прозрачной синевой. Они ничего не заметили, не услышали стона или хрипа. Но лианы вдруг пришли в движение. Их плети обвились вокруг груди Горацио, те, что удерживали руки и ноги, ослабли, и тело стало оседать. Элина испуганно прижала руки ко рту – ей показалось, что Горацио упадет внутри круга, в самом центре. Но лианы слегка придержали падение, и тело улеглось так, что голова и кисти рук Горацио оказались за пределами круга. Его позволяли забрать.

Тим и Элина выволокли его из круга, ухватив за руки, Элина помогла Тиму взвалить Горацио на плечо, и они чуть ли не бегом кинулись к «хаммеру». Элина оттащила одеяло подальше от машины, очерчивая магический круг, пока Тим укладывал тело Горацио.

Предрассветный час странным образом съел все краски, оставив лишь черный, белый и оттенки серого. Серые волосы. Снежно-белое лицо с россыпью вдруг выступивших пронзительно-черных веснушек. Глаза, неожиданно оказавшиеся широко открытыми, тоже казались белыми с тонкой щелью черного зрачка.

Тим медлил. Приподнял верхнюю губу Горацио – вампирские клыки на глазах втягивались, исчезали. Наконец, его зубы стали обычными, человеческими. Элина взяла руку Горацио, сплетая пальцы, протянула другую руку Тиму.

- Рано, - сжимая кулаки, сказал тот, вглядываясь в глаза Горацио. Почему-то они не торопились меняться. Темнели, но очень-очень медленно.

- Иначе будет поздно, - почти закричала Элина. – Давай!

Тим взял Горацио за руку, еще миг помедлил – и протянул руку Элине, замыкая круг. Губы синхронно шептали заклинания. Темная Сила холодила руку Тима, сливаясь с его собственной энергетикой, он отдавал ее Элине, и та вливала уже Светлую Силу обратно в Горацио. Только так, чтобы вернуть того, кого они знали и любили, не помешав исполниться его плану – умертвить Темную сущность вампира, инициированную Марисоль.

Первый луч солнца вернул краски и жизнь. Горацио с хрипом вдохнул, приподнимаясь, рухнул обратно, закашлялся, и тут же застонал.

- Никакой магии в течение суток! – рявкнул Тим, и Элина отдернула руку.

Новый стон, еще более мучительный и жалобный, дрожь по телу.

- Но он не может сейчас регенерировать! - у Элины слезы навернулись на глаза.

Тим уже лихорадочно рылся в аптечке.

- Вот! – он всадил шприц в бедро Горацио прямо через штанину.

Подействовало, по счастью, быстро. Ударная доза обезболивающего и снотворного сделала свое дело. Стоны прекратились, дрожь тоже. Дыхание выровнялось. Тим приподнял веко – глаза казались черными из-за расширившихся до предела зрачков.

- Думаешь, получилось? – почему-то шепотом, словно боясь разбудить, спросила Элина.

- Время покажет, - буркнул Тим, осторожно заворачивая края одеяла, поднимая Горацио и перекладывая его на заднее сиденье «хаммера». Его сейчас больше волновало, хватит ли действия обезболивающего до Майами.


	6. Chapter 6

Элину разбудил бой часов. Она вздрогнула, вскинулась, оглядываясь, но в комнате ничего не изменилось. Приглушенный свет, тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуком дыхания. Элина подошла к кровати, осторожно провела рукой по волосам Горацио. Он лежал ничком, раскинув руки, лицо все еще было бледно-серым, глаза закрыты, рот, напротив, приоткрыт, щека плотно прижата к простыне. Элина перевела взгляд на его спину – в животе по-прежнему все сжималось при каждом взгляде на кровавое месиво из порванной в лоскуты кожи и плоти. Они с Тимом долго возились, выбирая неотличимые от кожи, пропитанные кровью лохмотья рубашки и промывая рану. Впрочем, под определение раны иссеченная спина подходила плохо – слишком большая и слишком глубокая область поражения. Минут пять работы для хорошего целителя – вот только магию сейчас применять было опасно. Пришлось обходиться обычной медициной.

Элина приспустила одеяло чуть ниже, сделала укол, стараясь не попасть в отметины предыдущих инъекций. Тим хорошенько опустошил какую-то из местных аптек – десять доз сильнейшего обезболивающего, последнюю из которых она ввела только что. Элина надеялась, что этого действительно хватит – последние часы Горацио лежал спокойно, не начинал стонать и вздрагивать, когда подходило время следующего укола.

Сам Тим отправился на разведку. На рассвете истекали условленные 72 часа, в течение которых вампиры требовали выдачи. Предсказать реакцию вампиров на сообщение, что Горацио вошел в круг Отступников, не мог никто, но и отдавать его, тем более теперь, никто не собирался. Поднять вопрос о том, в чьей он юрисдикции – Света или Тьмы – можно будет лишь на следующий день, когда станет возможно применить заклинание Сути. Хотя Тим считал, что применять его бессмысленно. Инициация вампиров была грубой, поверхностной, сути она не затронула, как был Горацио Светлым по рождению, так и остался. Из-за этого все и произошло – а исход конфликта Светлой сути и инициированной Темной сущности предсказать было невозможно.

Элина осторожно, стараясь не касаться кровавых рубцов, нанесла мазь. Больше они ничем помочь не могли. Поставили дополнительную защиту вокруг комнаты в доме Тима, чтобы никто не смог учуять Горацио, и дежурили, оказывая обычную медицинскую помощь. Она вытерла руки, снова осторожно погладила Горацио по волосам. От его позы, от беспомощной расслабленности щемило в груди, и Элине было очень сложно сдерживать желание применить магию, несмотря на возможные последствия.

Горацио шевельнулся, глубоко вздохнул, его пальцы напряглись, впиваясь в простыню, губы сжались – и мазь начала впитываться с тихим шипением, кровавые рубцы затягивались чистой, нежной кожей. Элина улыбнулась, чуть не расплакавшись от облегчения. Через несколько минут от страшной раны не осталось и следа. Горацио заворочался, с трудом перекатился на бок, часто, глубоко дыша, облизнул губы. Элина помогла ему развернуться на спину, приготовленный стакан с водой стоял на тумбочке, так что утолить жажду Горацио смог сразу.

Элина отставила стакан, и вновь села рядом. Осторожно отвела волосы с его лица, провела по щеке, по груди… Она не вполне понимала, что с ней сейчас происходит. К радости от того, что Горацио жив, что он очнулся, что ему больше не больно, примешивалось еще и что-то другое. Когда он перекатился на спину, одеяло, и так прикрывавшее его еле-еле, сползло совсем, но Горацио не обращал на это внимания. Казалось, он спит – так расслабленна была рука, лежащая на груди, спокойно лицо, чуть приоткрыты губы. А Элина, будто школьница, не могла отвести взгляда, норовившего воровато скользнуть ниже, вслед за рукой, уже лежащей на его животе.

Она успела осознать, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, но опомниться ей не дали. Горацио открыл глаза, не выказывая ни малейшего удивления ее поведением, сел, запуская руку в густые пряди на ее затылке, притягивая к себе… Странное выражение его взгляда не ускользнуло от внимания Элины, но поцелуй, глубокий, чувственный, по-хозяйски уверенный, не оставил ей возможности размышлять на эту тему. Как она могла не ответить?

Через минуту выяснилось, что Горацио не намерен останавливаться на поцелуях. Прежде, чем Элина успела сообразить, что происходит, ее тело оказалось обнаженным до пояса, его руки, губы не оставили необласканным ни единого сантиметра кожи. Они уже лежали, и дыхание прерывалось, рука Горацио ласкала ее щеку, и Элина вжималась в нее, наклоняя голову, он провел по ее губам большим пальцем, и Элина с неожиданной для нее самой готовностью приоткрыла рот, приняла его, обхватывая так же глубоко и плотно, как его губы сейчас захватывали ее сосок. Другая его рука уже сжимала ее бедро, уверенно забираясь под юбку.

Такой напор ошеломил ее, разбудил всю чувственность, на которую она была способна, но здравомыслие, не дезертировавшее до конца, испортило ей все удовольствие, заставив остановиться, высвободиться из его рук, поднимаясь и отодвигаясь.

- Горацио, погоди… - она сглотнула, удерживая его за плечи, сопротивляясь изо всех сил страстному желанию продолжить начатое. – Горацио, что ты делаешь? Мы же…

- Я делаю то, чего ты хочешь, - не дал ей договорить Горацио. В его глубоком, низком голосе не было колебания.

Он опрокинул Элину на кровать, задирая юбку, сдирая трусики, подпихивая под бедра подушку – все это с такой властностью и так быстро, что она так и не успела сообразить, что сказать в ответ. Да и что говорить? Что она этого не хочет? Горацио даже не думал дожидаться ответа – бесцеремонно раздвинул ее ноги и вошел, одним движением, сразу на всю глубину, до предела, заставив задрожать, застонать, но не от боли, от наслаждения.

- Я делаю то, чего ты давно от меня ждала, - удовлетворенно констатировал он, почувствовав эту ее готовность.

Провел обеими руками по ее телу снизу вверх – по животу, груди, запрокидывая ее руки за голову и с силой сжимая запястья. Элина дернулась было, остатки рассудка жалобно протестовали, утверждая, что она не соглашалась – но Горацио снова заткнул ей рот поцелуем, начиная двигаться. Несколько секунд спустя он освободил ее губы, но к тому моменту Элина ничего связного уже сказать не могла, остатки сознания выносило мощными толчками. Его руки были восхитительно грубы, движения сопровождались мягкими шлепками влажной кожи о влажную кожу, сотрясение, зарождавшееся внизу ее живота, пронзало тело до самой макушки, и единственное, что она сейчас понимала – если он остановится, не доведя дело до конца, она умрет. Скорость движений все возрастала, Элине казалось, что кричать она больше не может, но это от нее уже не зависело, тело жило само по себе, обвивая ногами его бедра, выгибая спину, чтобы плотнее прижаться к его телу, немели стиснутые жестоким захватом руки, но от этого элемента принуждения становилось лишь слаще. Тонкий налет первобытного насилия добавлял остроты ощущений, именно такой властности, ломающего все преграды напора иногда ждет женщина, потому что некоторая степень жестокости соответствует в ее представлении понятию мужественности. Горацио не перешел эту грань, и Элина получила все, на что давно уже не надеялась, столько удовольствия, сколько не получала никогда, ни с кем.

Едва стихли последние спазмы ее наслаждения, Горацио вновь начал двигаться. Медленно, чуть заметно, будто лаская ее изнутри. Элина вновь задохнулась, замерла в предвкушении, но тут по краешку сознания царапающей нитью скользнуло понимание какой-то неправильности. Прежде, чем ее накрыла вторая, еще более мощная волна удовольствия, Элина успела понять несколько вещей: дыхание Горацио было слишком ровным, он почти не вспотел, а его член сейчас был так же тверд, как в самом начале, хотя Элина была совершенно убеждена, что несколько минут назад он кончил вместе с ней. Но ничего сделать она не успела, потому что вместе с невероятным наслаждением ощутила резкую боль – Горацио впился ей в горло. Его зубы были сейчас обычными человеческими зубами, Элина это чувствовала, но это не могло ее спасти – перегрызть горло может и человек, а Горацио явно не шутил…

Сознание уже гасло, она билась одновременно от наслаждения и ужаса, который, как ни странно, делал наслаждение еще более острым, когда раздался глухой звук удара, и навалившееся на нее тело внезапно обмякло.

Тим рывком сдвинул Горацио в сторону и осторожно похлопал Элину по щекам. Только тогда она сообразила, что все кончилось, и сползла с кровати. Ее трясло, по щекам сами собой текли слезы, а расширившиеся глаза не отрывались от неподвижно лежащего Горацио. Тим смахнул с простыни осколки бутылки, которую он разбил о голову Горацио, перевернул его, рывком подтащил к изголовью кровати, прислонил, подложив под спину пару подушек.

- Ты как? – хмуро спросил он в сторону Элины.

Она ничего не сумела ответить, всхлипнула, мотнула головой, поднялась, одергивая юбку и подбирая свою блузку.

- Вампиры все равно претендуют на него, - помолчав, сказал Тим. – И, по-видимому, небезосновательно.

- Нет, - качнула головой Элина, вытирая лицо. – Нет, он просто… Он не вампир.

Тим приподнял губу Горацио. Зубы были обычными. Тогда Тим проверил глаза.

- Черт, - он поморщился. – Мы вернули его слишком рано.

- О чем ты? – напряглась Элина.

- Гляди, - Тим поднял голову Горацио за подбородок и снова оттянул веко.

Прозрачные глаза вампира с узким вертикальным зрачком.

- Да, но как такое может быть? – Элина была в растерянности. – Почему тогда он не сумел выпустить клыки?

- Не знаю, - Тим огляделся, взял длинный узкий ремень и начал привязывать руку Горацио к столбику изголовья.

- Послушай, зачем так… - запротестовала Элина, видя с какой силой Тим затянул петлю.

- Все еще жалеешь? – выразительно оглянулся Тим. – Неужели того, что он сделал, - Элина непроизвольно обхватила себя руками, - недостаточно, чтобы перестать видеть в нем Горацио? Ведь он попался, сделав ту же самую ошибку. Никак не мог усвоить, что эта женщина больше не Марисоль. Обычай давать новое имя возник не на пустом месте…

- И что же, теперь ты его отдашь своим, под тем предлогом, что это не Горацио? - зло прищурясь, прервала его лекцию Элина.

- Не думаю, что это разумно, - невозмутимо ответил Тим. Накинул на Горацио одеяло, прикрыв его до пояса. Теперь тот полусидел, распятый по высокой резной спинке кровати, свесив голову на грудь. – А еще, - Тим в упор взглянул на Элину. – Не думаю, что разумно оставаться здесь тебе.

Элина сузила глаза, сжимая губы. Она понимала, что Тим прав. Горацио сейчас имел над ней власть, которой он не преминет воспользоваться. И в то же время Тим оценивал происходящее неверно. Для того чтобы назвать произошедшее изнасилованием, Элине пришлось бы сильно покривить душой. Это было что-то другое. Но и ей самой сейчас хотелось оказаться подальше, потому что она понимала, что не сможет взглянуть Горацио в глаза. В любом случае, и если он вернется, и если останется таким… В любом случае ей нужно было разобраться в себе. С этим странным отношением, парадоксальность которого сейчас предстала перед ней так отчетливо. Да, она всегда ждала от Горацио такой вот решительности, некоей «мужественности». А любила – за то, что в нем как раз этого никогда не было.

...

Горацио поднял голову, и тут же неподалеку шевельнулась темная фигура. Он дернулся, убедился, что привязан крепко, и с вызовом уставился на подошедшего Тима, прислонившись затылком к спинке кровати.

- Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил Тим. Садиться на кровать он не стал, встал рядом, засунув руки в карманы и подняв плечи.

- Великолепно, - оскалился Горацио. – Тебе не кажется, что ты чересчур заботишься о моем самочувствии? – язвительно поинтересовался он, напрягая руки.

- А я забочусь не о тебе, - небрежно пожал плечами Тим.

- А о ком же? – улыбка Горацио, широкая, издевательская, вызвала у Тима желание ударить, стереть ее с его лица, но он сдержался. – Если ты про Элину, поверь, она получила то, о чем давно мечтала.

- Ты считаешь, она мечтала, чтобы ты ее изнасиловал?

- А ты считаешь, что это так называется? – улыбка Горацио стала еще шире.

- То есть ты это сделал для нее? – презрительно переспросил Тим.

- Ну… - протянул Горацио. – Может, поэтому. А может, потому, что мне до смерти хочется трахнуть какую-нибудь красотку.

Тим задумался. С одной стороны, Темная сторона в любом человеке – это отсутствие запретов. Тогда реакция Горацио была реакцией именно на Элину, как компенсация давнего запрета. С другой стороны, если это реакция просто на присутствие женщины, это означало, что на Горацио наложено какое-то дополнительное заклятие.

- Дай мне поговорить с Горацио, - глядя в прозрачные глаза вампира, потребовал Тим.

- Хм, - улыбнулся тот, не разжимая губ. Двинул бровями, мол, подойди поближе. Тим наклонился. – Открою тебе секрет, - шипящим отчетливым шепотом проговорил вампир. – Я и есть Горацио! А теперь развяжи меня, - он рванулся так, что кровать скрипнула.

Это было скверно. Темная сущность идентифицировала себя со всей личностью. В самом худшем случае это могло означать, что Светлая сторона Горацио погибла. Но тогда Горацио должен был оставаться вампиром. А он не сумел выпустить клыки, когда сработал рефлекс.

- А что ты будешь делать, если я тебя развяжу? – спокойно поинтересовался Тим.

Глаза вампира метнулись. Тим насторожился. То ли Горацио сам не понимал, что будет делать, то ли решал, сказать правду или солгать.

- Удовлетворять свои желания, - вздернув брови, заявил Горацио.

- Что ж, - Тим закатал рукав, поднес запястье к лицу Горацио. – Я понимаю, что женщина была бы лучше, но ты же голоден?

- Для женщин есть другое применение, - рассмеялся вампир.

Глаза полыхнули ярким фиолетовым огнем… И погасли. Он оскалился, мотнул головой. Взгляд стал растерянным. Тим убрал руку, внимательно наблюдая за Горацио. Тот явно осознал, что лишился самого главного свойства вампиров. Некоторые внешние признаки и самосознание сохранились, но пить кровь он не мог, то есть фактически вампиром не являлся.

- Я должен быть вампиром, - прошептал Горацио. В его взгляде было недоумение. – Я должен… Передать Силу… Марисоль и ребенку… Я должен… - его лицо дергалось, затем он неожиданно с силой стукнулся затылком о спинку кровати. Тим чертыхнулся, кидаясь к нему. Горацио бился в конвульсиях. Тим нашарил на тумбочке пузырек, быстро наполнил шприц, и всадил Горацио в плечо дозу снотворного. Тот еще несколько раз дернулся, резко, глубоко вдыхая, затем конвульсии прекратились. И тут Тим увидел, как стремительно начали меняться его глаза. Через секунду они стали привычными синими.

- Тим, - с трудом ворочая языком, проговорил Горацио. Пытался сказать что-то еще, но не сумел, глаза закатились, и он уснул.

Спидл вытер взмокшие руки о штанины. Что ж, теперь он знает наверняка, что Горацио, точнее, его Светлая составляющая, все еще жива. Но Темная сущность оказалась слишком сильна, да к тому же заклятие попало в уязвимую точку. Чтобы выполнить свой долг, Горацио должен быть вампиром, и он старательно пытается им быть. Стала понятна и его выносливость, позволившая продержаться двое суток в круге Отступников – судя по всему, чтобы Горацио лучше перенес посвящение и после этого все еще был способен одарить вампиров наследником, не дожидаясь даже следующей ночи, его опоили каким-то зельем, дающим выносливость и вызывающим сильнейшее влечение.

...

Перед глазами все плыло. Он хотел протереть глаза, но руки по-прежнему были накрепко привязаны. Пришлось просто поморгать и помотать головой, прогоняя сонную одурь. Затем он поднял голову, щурясь и вглядываясь в темноту, скопившуюся в углах комнаты. Ведь его разбудило ощущение чьего-то присутствия. Он нахмурился, осознав, что помнит собственное имя – и все. Где он, что произошло, почему он привязан, кто здесь может быть… Ни малейшего понятия. Но его лицо тут же разгладилось, Горацио заулыбался, разглядев визитера. Визитершу…

Высокая, гибкая, с роскошной копной темных вьющихся волос, девушка приближалась к кровати, с каждым шагом лишаясь еще какого-то предмета гардероба. Горацио резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, чувствуя болезненное напряжение в паху. По счастью, девушка не собиралась медлить – взобралась на кровать, уже полностью обнаженная, и потянула на себя укрывающее его одеяло. Затем, такими же гибкими кошачьими движениями начала ползти вперед, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, задержалась на секунду, потерлась щекой о его напряженный член, довольно улыбнулась вырвавшемуся у Горацио стону и продолжила путешествие. Сверкнув зелеными глазищами, выгнулась, продвигаясь вперед, так что ее грудь дразняще скользнула сосками по его животу и груди, и наконец, оказалась лицом к лицу с Горацио. Ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвется, и девушка не стала его больше мучить, чуть подалась назад, позволяя проникнуть в себя, и одновременно прижалась губами к губам Горацио. Язычок сновал туда-сюда в том же самом ритме, что двигались ее бедра, и это было слишком упоительно, чтобы длиться долго. Напряжение отпустило его, излившись, и девушка улыбнулась, чуть покачиваясь взад-вперед, не выказывая ни малейшего разочарования столь быстрым финишем, и скользнула вниз, целуя его шею, плечи, грудь.

Горацио облизал губы, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, что же можно сказать или спросить, но напряжение внезапно вернулось с новой силой. Он откинул голову, сжимая кулаки, девушка прильнула к нему, раскидывая руки, распластавшись – и Горацио вдруг получил свободу. Ремни упали, и в тот же миг он перевернулся, подминая девушку под себя, лицом вниз, грубо прижимая ее грудью к кровати, ухватив рукой за шею и поддерживая другой рукой под живот, заставляя выгнуться, сам навалился сверху, чувствуя себя огромным зверем, и давая полную волю инстинктам, двигаясь быстро и мощно. В этот раз девушка не молчала, но ее сладкие, звучные стоны с придыханием лишь заводили его сильнее, заставляя ослабить хватку и ускорить движения.

Внезапно он почувствовал касания еще одной пары рук – вторая девушка, точная копия первой, только светловолосая, прильнула сзади, повторяя его движения, целуя спину, запуская руки между телами Горацио и темноволосой девушки. Он вновь взорвался фонтаном в такт пульсациям женского лона, но на сей раз пауза между разрядкой и вновь возникшим напряжением оказалась совсем мизерной. Он переключился на светловолосую, так же по-звериному подминая ее под себя, и так же неожиданно почувствовал сзади касания оставленной было девушки.

Они дразнили его, заводили, не оставляли в покое ни на секунду, заставляя метаться по кровати, кидаясь то на одну, то на другую – остановиться он не мог, да и не пытался, словно сейчас во всем мире существовало только одно занятие, которому они отдавались со всей страстью. Кажется, они перепробовали все позы, какие он только мог себе представить, тела всех троих были мокрыми от пота, но желание возникало снова и снова, лишь требовалось большее время для разрядки и удлинялись паузы после нее.

В конце концов Горацио рухнул ничком, перекатился на спину, ловя воздух ртом, обессиленно раскинув руки. Поднял голову, почувствовав напряжение снова, посмотрел на вновь вставший член и со стоном опустил голову обратно на кровать, закрывая глаза. Девушки переглянулись, и вновь прильнули к нему, разделившись. Один язычок дразнящей свежестью проникал в его рот, другой – ласкал его бунтующую плоть. Он отдался их ласкам, но напряжение все не отпускало, хотя сознание уже плыло. Горацио пытался прикинуть, сколько раз он кончил, десять, сто – но не мог сообразить даже приблизительно. Казалось, это никогда не закончится, и он умрет просто от истощения. Экзотическая разновидность кончины. Впрочем, ведь его это устраивало?

Мысли о смерти неожиданно что-то переключили в его сознании. Горацио словно очнулся. Обвел все вокруг непонимающим взглядом. Уловив это, одна из девушек неожиданно с силой прижала его руки к кровати. Она опередила его буквально на мгновение – Горацио дернулся, пытаясь свернуться в комок.

- Не надо, - прохрипел он. – Хватит. Пожалуйста…

Но светловолосая лишь улыбнулась, а вторая еще старательнее заработала губами и языком. Почему-то теперь это было страшно больно. Горацио казалось – его вывернет наизнанку, если он кончит, и, когда это случилось, волнами адской боли разливаясь по телу, он кричал, срывая голос, уже отнюдь не от удовольствия. Боль отступала, темноволосая девушка ласково гладила сведенные мышцы его живота, светловолосая – лоб и волосы, зачесывая их назад. Тела не было. Горацио плыл в горячем звоне, с присвистом втягивая воздух и резкими сокращениями мышц пресса выталкивая его наружу. Вдох, другой – и он потерял сознание.

Увидев, что его голова упала набок, девушки синхронно, как по команде, поднялись. В четыре руки они быстро вытерли Горацио, откуда-то извлекли большую бутыль с ароматным маслом и натерли его с ног до головы. Масло моментально впитывалось в кожу, заживляя царапины и укусы, оставшиеся на теле после бурных игр этой ночи.

- Никакой магии, девочки, - обеспокоенно проговорил Тим, появляясь из темноты.

- Это ему не повредит, - хором заверили девушки со смешком.

Еще две крохотные баночки появились на свет. Мазью из одной светловолосая осторожно смазала распухшие губы Горацио, темноволосая в это время мазью из другой баночки смазала натертую, раздраженную кожу члена. Баночки исчезли, девушки ловко подсунули подушку под голову Горацио, прикрыли его одеялом и подошли к Тиму.

- Вы знаете, что он помечен, мастер? – спросила темноволосая.

- Ты уверена, Мориса? – нахмурился Тим.

- Мы уверены, - кивнула светловолосая. – Темная Сила все еще в нем, хоть Мориса и высосала его досуха, - девушки игриво улыбнулись. – Не поделитесь рецептом зелья, которым его накачали, мастер?

- Ну, если ты любишь вампирские рецепты, Фелиция…

Девушки фыркнули.

- Жаль, - вздохнула Мориса. – Я бы не отказалась от такого в своей коллекции. Но вампиры…

- Думаю, он доверял той, что его пометила, мастер, - серьезно сказала Фелиция. – И сейчас он по-прежнему готов идти на ее зов. Как только очнется…

- Когда это будет? – прищурился Тим.

- Он проспит минимум трое суток, - в голосе Морисы слышался оттенок гордости.

- Через несколько часов можно будет применять магию без опасения убить его, - скептически качнул головой Тим.

- Мастер, - Фелиция снисходительно улыбнулась. – Если его разбудят, он еле сможет двигаться, и уж точно будет не способен на то, что ей нужно.

- В него могут влить еще одну порцию того же зелья, - мрачно возразил Тим.

- Могут, - кивнула Фелиция. – Но он умрет раньше, чем кончит.

- Ясно, - нахмурился Тим. – Значит, нужно найти способ снять метку.

- Зачем искать? – рассмеялась Мориса. – Убейте вампира, который пометил, вот и все…

...

Это было самое поганое пробуждение в его жизни. При полном отсутствии какой-либо боли Горацио просто до тошноты не хотелось вставать. Но встать было почему-то надо. Он чувствовал себя марионеткой на ниточках, его движения были такими же дерганными и ломаными. Встать. Найти одежду. Одеть. Идти.

На улице он встал, как вкопанный. Стоял, покачиваясь, чувствуя, что должен сделать шаг, и понимая, что упадет, если оторвет ногу от земли. Через какое-то время перед ним внезапно затормозила машина. Распахнулась задняя дверца. Горацио упал на заднее сиденье и моментально отключился.

Очнулся, понял, что машина стоит. Сперва подумал, что все верно – он же не сказал, куда ехать, но тут же увидел, что они уже не в городе. Приехали. Выходи.

По дороге к пещере он несколько раз падал. Но неумолимый внутренний голос заставлял его встать и идти. Плита алтаря показалась ему самым желанным на свете ложем. Он вновь уснул, но чутко, чувствуя сквозь сон, как его раздевают, укладывают на спину, как щелкают браслеты…

- Не надо, - пробормотал Горацио. – Я не вынесу…

- Он действительно не вынесет, - услышал он незнакомый женский голос. – Кажется, над ним потрудились инкубы.

- Неважно, - ответил голос Марисоль. Холодный, равнодушный. – Главное, чтобы его хватило на один раз.

Горацио ощутил, как ему разжали зубы. Всего три капли зелья со знакомым горьковатым, вяжущим вкусом. Подействовало оно как-то странно – сознание разделилось. Он снова был одержимым, с единственной целью, которая уже воплощалась в жизнь. И в то же время он был самим собой, уставшим до смерти, чувствующим, как врезаются в кожу браслеты, как холодна плита алтаря, и отчетливо понимающим, что миг, когда та Темная Сила, что скапливается сейчас в низу живота, выльется наружу вместе с семенем, будет его последним мигом.

Огромная черная тень спикировала сверху в тот самый миг, когда Сила вырвалась из него. Горацио в первый момент решил, что это темнеет в глазах, но тень сгустилась в человеческую фигуру за спиной Марисоль, и тут же из ее горла хлынула темная кровь, а из груди показался кол. Следующим движением тень снесла вампирше голову и двинулась к Горацио. Он отстраненно наблюдал за всем этим. Он был уже мертв, знал это, чувствовал, и не мог понять только одного – почему все еще продолжает видеть.

Звякнули упавшие цепи, взметнулась какая-то материя, окутывая его теплом.

- Держись, - услышал Горацио чей-то голос. Тень склонилась, заглядывая ему в глаза. На грудь тяжело легла рука, мешая дышать, и Горацио почувствовал отзвук удивления от понимания, что все еще дышит. Грудь прожег разряд, подстегивая сердце.

«Если я жив, то я хочу спать», - внезапно понял Горацио.

Тень взвилась к потолку, унося его за собой, но Горацио почему-то это показалось больше похожим на падение в мягкую, уютную темноту.

...

Краски были яркими, как в детстве. Пронзительно-синее небо, сочно-зеленые листья пальм… Налетевший ветерок пах водой, гамак закачался, и трава защекотала свесившуюся босую ногу. Но спокойствие было разлито вокруг так густо, что Горацио не шелохнулся. Ему было потрясающе удобно. Полулежа в гамаке, на заботливо подстеленном одеяле, мягкая ткань легкого спортивного костюма приятно льнет к коже, руки свободно лежат на животе, одна нога подвернута, другая свешивается через край, над головой – навес, защищающий от палящих солнечных лучей, перед глазами – озеро…

Думать не хотелось, но и спать тоже не хотелось, и он лежал, созерцая, как играют солнечные блики на светлой поверхности озера. Ветер шевелил листья пальм, его волосы, легонько раскачивал гамак, и босую ногу щекотно гладили стебельки травы.

Мысли разбрелись так далеко, что он даже не сразу узнал подошедших людей.

- Ну, Аннабель, скажи «пока» дяде Горацио, - весело попросила женщина маленькую девочку, которая радостно взвизгнула, и выдала целый каскад звуков, протягивая ручонки.

- В следующий раз, Аннабель, - не мог не улыбнуться Горацио. – Договорились?

Почему-то его слова заставили женщину замереть.

Келли – он вспомнил, ее зовут Келли – передала ребенка Эрику и присела рядом с гамаком, заглядывая Горацио в глаза.

- Келли, он и раньше разговаривал с Аннабель, - сказал Эрик.

- Да, я знаю, - кивнула Келли, поднимаясь. – С ней он даже играет. Надо привозить ее почаще.

Горацио нахмурился – ему не нравилось, что они разговаривают так, будто он их не слышит. Девочка вновь залопотала, окатывая его ворохом ярких детских воспоминаний. И Горацио заметил, что в них часто повторяется он сам, вот в этом самом гамаке, но… Такое впечатление, что это происходило в разное время, не сегодня. Почему он ничего не помнит?

- Какой сегодня день, Келли? – Горацио потер лоб.

Почему-то вместо того, чтобы ответить, Келли вдруг повернулась к заулыбавшемуся Эрику, порывисто его обняла и лишь затем повернулась к Горацио. Снова присела рядом с гамаком, и Горацио вдруг подумал, что эта невысокая табуретка, похоже, стоит здесь давно, специально на тот случай, если кто-то захочет посидеть рядом с ним.

- Как хорошо, что ты, наконец, вернулся, - сказала Келли, беря его за руку. От ее улыбки хотелось зажмуриться.

Горацио чуть усмехнулся, тут же нахмурился, внимательно взглянул на Эрика, на Аннабель…

- Келли, сколько я здесь? – осторожно спросил он.

- Четыре месяца почти, - виновато пожала плечами Келли. – На работе все считают, что у тебя был инфаркт, и теперь ты в санатории, проходишь реабилитацию.

- Матфей за тобой присматривает, - кивнул Эрик подошедшему мужчине.

- Очень любезно с его стороны, - хитро прищурился Горацио.

- Вы знакомы? – удивилась Келли.

- Встречались пару раз, - усмехнулся Горацио.

...

- Ты правильно сделал, что не стал воскресать, - сказал Горацио, когда счастливое семейство отбыло с островка у Светлого озера.

- Я тоже так считаю, - невозмутимо кивнул Тим, принимая свой привычный облик.

- Что со мной было? – чуть повернув голову, спросил Горацио. Двигаться ему по-прежнему не хотелось, да и поза была столь удобной, что менять ее необходимости пока не было.

- Много чего, - Тим прищурился, глядя вдаль. – Совсем ничего не помнишь?

- Ну, кое-что помню, - двинул бровями Горацио. – Марисоль ты убил?

- О, даже так? – Тим, похоже, действительно удивился. – Ну, тогда ты помнишь практически все. Да, убил. А у тебя начался какой-то ступор. Сначала просто спал. Восемь дней. Даже не шелохнулся. Потом стал просыпаться. Но ни на что не реагировал. Лежишь, смотришь. Кормят тебя – ешь. Посадят – сидишь. Пару месяцев назад разговаривать начал. Но только с дочкой Келли. Я тебя не стал торопить. Один раз мы уже поспешили. Просто увез тебя сюда. Тут Светлая Сила из воздуха течет. Самое оно для тебя.

Горацио меланхолично улыбнулся. Да, Светлое озеро – лучшее место для того, кому нужно набраться Силы, и непременно Светлой.

- Я сначала думал, Элина поможет, - Тим так и не дождался вопроса о ней, решил сам напомнить. – Только… Она уехала. Никто не знает куда.

Горацио улыбнулся, сжав губы. Повернул голову, глядя мимо Тима.

- Ты ведь помнишь, что… - вздохнув, начал Тим.

- Да все я помню, - перебил Горацио. Взглянул внимательно, подняв домиком брови. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что, если б ей был нужен я, она бы не уехала?

- Ну, может, она хочет, чтобы ты приехал к ней, нашел и так далее…

- Насмотрелся на Келли с Эриком? – мягко усмехнулся Горацио. – В жизни далеко не всегда бывает, как в сказке. У них вот – так, а у нас…

- А ты уверен, что после вашей …встречи, - Тим дернул плечом. – Ну… Не будет последствий?

- Будут, - спокойно кивнул Горацио.

- Не понимаю, - помолчав, помотал головой Тим.

- Ты знаешь, что Рэй не хочет никого видеть, кто напоминает о потустороннем мире?

- Нет, - вздохнул Тим. – Я не знал.

- А я знал, - Горацио прищурился. – Теперь у нее будет сын. И возможность доказать себе самой, что она может быть хорошей матерью. Я там буду только мешать.

- Темный или Светлый? – быстро спросил Тим.

- Свободный, - улыбнулся Горацио.

- Значит, Темный…

- Наш сын будет обычным человеком, - качнул головой Горацио. – Темные маги свободны только с виду. Да, ты можешь делать добро, но ты не можешь делать его бескорыстно, да и не хочешь его делать, потому как добро никогда не вознаграждается. Я тоже не свободен. И не могу сделать того, что будет в конечном итоге добром, но на первый взгляд кажется злом. Лишь обычный человек по-настоящему свободен. Вправе творить добро и зло тогда, когда это необходимо.

- Вот так, значит…

- Да, так, - кивнул Горацио.

- Все как всегда, - мрачно резюмировал Тим. – Все счастливы… В дом пойдешь? – оборвал он сам себя.

- Нет, - качнул головой Горацио. – Пока не хочу.

Тим внимательно взглянул на него и ушел в хижину. А Горацио лежал, чувствуя, как течет вокруг Сила. И думал, как странно устроена жизнь. Потому что иногда, чтобы сделать что-то хорошее, недостаточно всей Силы Светлого мага. Потому что требуется всего лишь ненадолго стать Темным. И получается, что самые могущественные люди на земле – отнюдь не маги, не оборотни, не вампиры… А самые обычные люди, даже и не подозревающие о своем могуществе и неслыханной свободе.


End file.
